Mi tripulación contra tu tripulación
by itasaki
Summary: El capitulo 21 ya esta aquí... Mi tripulación contra tu tripulación se viene el climas entre Nami y Luffy los protagonistas de nuestra historia... amor o odio? que sera lo que resulte de estos celos incontrolables?... Se acerca el encuentro entre nuestros dos protagonistas... que pasara? véanlo en el siguiente capitulo...
1. el comienzo I

_Hola si se hace mucho que no escribo, pero no eh tenido inspiración aun no se como se me a ocurrido esta historia, quizás sea porque tengo pena… Aun no termino las otras pero prometo buscar la forma de terminarlas lo prometo de aquí a fin de año termino mis otras historias que tengo botadas…_

_Bueno les dejo mi historia y que sea de su agrado…_

_-diálogos-_

_(Cursiva pensamientos)_

En el ancho mar vagaba sin rumbo una pequeña barca con una chica a bordo que no hacia mas que mirar el horizonte…

_**(Pov nami)**_

Sigo sin ver donde voy, solo se que estoy en el mar a la deriva en busca de un lugar donde pertenecer…

Como ocurrido todo esto es lo que me vengo preguntando hace ya un buen rato, recuerdo que todo empezó por una pelea que tuve con mi capitán gracias a Boa… todo porque a mi me dio celos lo que había visto y no solo celos si no también dolor, un dolor inexplicable que no sabia como explicarlo o expresarlo exactamente, solo sabia que por mis actos ahora ya no estaba con la tripulación ya no tenia nada porque vivir…

_**(**__**flashback)**_

Era un día como cualquiera en la tripulación hasta que a lo lejos divisamos un barco pirata, que en sus velas estaba el dibujo de una serpiente, con rapidez todos nos acercamos a proa para ver quien eran los pirata que se acercaban a nosotros.

Cuando llegamos luffy pego un grito que me desconcertó totalmente ya que paresia conocer al capitán de dicho barco, eso me desconcertó bastante porque aunque hayan pasado dos años y nos volvimos a reunir todos los nakama. Luffy anteriormente nos había contado que había conocido a mucha gente y al parecer el capitán de dicho barco que se acercaba a nosotros luffy lo conocía muy bien porque no dejaba de sonreír y gritar que venia un amigos, cuando dijo eso todos nos relajamos ya que pensábamos que nos iban a atacar, pero jamás pensamos que el dichoso amigo que decía luffy era mas bien una amiga.

Cuando descendió de su barco y se lanzo a los brazos de luffy, me nacieron una enormes ganas de estrangular a la mujer que se aferraba muy fuerte a luffy y asía que sus pechos se refregaran en la cara de nuestro capitán… Extrañamente eso me puso muy molesta y me fui no me quede a la presentación de la extraña chica que pisaba nuestro barco, sin mas me fui a mi recamara donde me esperaba un mapa que estaba asiendo antes de que me interrumpieran con la llegada del supuesto barco pirata enemigo.

Me encerré en el cuarto a trabajar no se cuanto tiempo estuve hay solo hasta que sanji fue a decirme que estaba la comida y yo muy costes mente le dije que no tenia hambre… Cuando vi salir a sanji por la puerta empezó a sonar mi estomago, en verdad que tenia hambre pero no quería ver a esa tipa en verdad no, algo dentro de mi se rompió al ver como luffy se dejaba abrasar y refregar en sus pechos, lo único que quería era estar lejos de el, es lo único que quería, pero el destino no me dejaría estar lejos de el…

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que alguien entraba en el cuarto, solo hasta el que hablo y dejándome helada.

-Nami estas bien?- _como diablos se le ocurría preguntarme si estaba bien , que mas iba a esperar del capitán._

-si estoy bien luffy no te preocupes- dije lo mas cortante posible.

-segura? Porque no has ido a cenar- _Y mas enzima me pregunta si será o que…_

-si estoy bien luffy no te preocupes, aparte no tenia hambre por eso no fui- solo esperaba a que se la creyera y se fuera.

-pero nami como no vas a tener hambre si nisi quieras has almorzado-

-luffy en verdad no tengo hambre aparte estoy asiendo un mapa muy importante- _diablo luffy no se iba a dejar engañar tan fácilmente_

-ohh esta bien nami- _creo que ahora se iba a ir por donde vino, pero fue mi grave error_ – oye nami aun no has conocido a mi amiga- _como pudo decir eso tan calmadamente y con esa sonrisa que lo caracteriza tanto._

-em…- _baje mi mirada y continúe_ -creo que no luffy pero estoy muy ocupada para hacerlo en este momento- _esperaba que entendiera mi indirecta, pero era luffy o no?_

-nada de eso nami ven tienes que conocer a mi nakama- _eso me dejo de piedra y solo me deje arrastrar por el…_

Me arrastro fue del cuarto hasta llegar a cubierta donde en la mañana empezó mi calvario, mi dolor y también mi final en la tripulación de luffy…

Hay estaba ella mirando el mar como si nada pasara. Cuando se dio cuanta que había alguien más se dio vuelta con una gran sonrisa diciendo el nombre de luffy, hasta que me vio a mí y me quedo mirando con una cara de odio y mas cuando se dio cuenta que luffy me tenia tomada de la mano… Esto me estaba dando un mal presentimiento ya que sentía como ella con su mirada me declaraba la guerra por el capitán por luffy.

Esto ya se estaba poniendo tenso hasta que luffy hablo de lo mas tranquilo.

-nami ella es Boa Hancock- _lo dijo como si e estuviera presentando a su novia y eso me ponía muy de malas pero aun así no podía ser descortés…_

-mucho gusto Hancock mi nombre es nami- _se lo dije con mi mejor sonrisa falsa que pude poner en el momento, aunque antes de responderme me miro con un odio inmenso._

-para ti niñita emperatriz Hancock te quedo claro- _me lo dijo con tanto odio y después sin mas ni menos se lanzo a luffy asiendo que nuestras manos se separaran en el instante._

Su vos me dejo con los pelos de punta, pero lo que mas rabia y pena fue que luffy no dijera nada de cómo me trato al contrario solo asía aceptar el abrazo de esa mujer, sin ninguna otra palabra solo me di la vuelta y me fui con la cabeza gacha hasta el cuarto donde hace unos minutos había estado.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve en el cuarto pero lo único que sabia era que algo me dolía y me daba cuanta ya que el mapa que estaba dibujando tiempo atrás aun no lo había terminado y tenia miedo que si empezaba a dibujar en el lo arruinara igual que mi vida …

Sin nada mas que hacer me dirigí a mi cuarto el cual compartía con Robin. Entre sin mirar atrás, no quería saber nada de la tripulación y sobretodo de esa chica y del capitán.

No se por cuanto estuve contemplando el techo solo salí de mis pensamientos cuando la puerta del camarote e habría dando paso a mi compañera de recamara que venia co un libro.

Me voltee para que no me viera la cara ya que si me miraba sabia que iba a empezar a preguntar que era lo que me ocurría, aunque no hubo necesidad de darme vuelta ya que ella de todos modos igual me hablo…

-navegante-san te ocurre algo-

-no Robin no me ocurre nada- _mi voz se notaba apagada y sin ánimos._

-sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea navegante-san-

Jamás pensé que Robin me diría algo así, quizás Robin sabia lo que me pasaba sin haberle dicho o contado nada.

-gracias Robin- _fue lo único que atine a decirle._

-no hay porque navegante-san, será mejor que durmamos es tarde y mañana será un día muy pesado y largo-

-esta bien Robin que descanses- _se lo dije sin voltearme de mi lugar._

-hasta mañana navegante-san-

Sin ningún otro ruido la habitación se torno silenciosa y yo sin poder decir nada, no sabia porque tenia las enormes ganas de llorar y de gritar, pero no podía no quería molestar a mi compañera que al parecer ya se había quedado dormida.

Sin mas cerré los ojos y me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo.

_**(continuara)**_

Espero que les guste este primer capítulos :D

Cuidense y comenten

Atte: Nyu-chan


	2. el comienzo II

Intentare mantener esta historia aparte que se me ocurren muy buenas ideas pero esto de la escuela en verdad mata :l aparte que es muy cansador y sobretodo que están las pruebas de nivel.

Espero que no los defraude y les guste mi historia…

-dialogo-

_Pensamiento_

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté me di cuenta que Robin ya había despertado porque no se encontraba en el cuarto, sin ningún animo me levante y me vestí, esta vez no podía decir que no tenia hambre ya que no se la aria creer a nadie. Aparte que tenia hambre no eh comido bocado desde ayer desde la hora del desayuno, donde todo era feliz hasta que esa mujer apareció.

Sin nada mas salí del camarote rumbo a la cocina, hay estaba ella sentada muy pegadita a luffy, y el como si nada, eso me produjo un gran vacío en mi interior, pero quien era yo para reclamarle algo a luffy y porque sentía esto ahora.

Sin mas me senté lo mas lejos de esos dos, no quería sentirlos cerca, porque aunque no lo quería admitir me asía daño, mucho daño y no podría aguantar mas dolor, aun vengo saliendo del dolor que sentí cuando nos separamos por esos dos largos y eternos años.

Pero al parecer a a luffy eso no le importaba, eso me acabo de dar cuenta porque se ve muy feliz con su amiga, no se porque me pone tan inquieta es como si me gustara luffy…

Me quede pensativa con lo que acababa de pasar por mi mente, no podría ser que durante estos dos años yo me halla enamorado de mi capitán y sobretodo de mi capitán, aunque había que admitirlo aunque fuera muy inocente, su cuerpo demostraba lo contrario que ya era todo un hombre, pero aun así seguía siendo luffy el niño alegre y inmaduro de siempre. No se porque me están pasando estas cosas es muy extraños esto para mi…

Solo me sacaron de mis pensamientos cuando sanji me hablo…

-mi querida nami-swan aquí esta tu delicioso desayuno-

Lo dijo con sus típicos corazones en sus ojos, yo le agradecí con una sonrisa hasta que luffy hablo o mas bien grito…

-sanji mi desayuno yo tener mucha hambre- lo dijo con sus típicos ojos de perrito, eso siempre me hace reír pero en esta ocasión no me dio nada de gracia al contrario me puso muy triste al ver como esa mujer se colgaba a luffy.

Comí mi desayuno lo mas rápido que pude pero decentemente, no como luffy que come como un cerdo, me levante y todos me quedaron mirando incluido el capitán, lleve mi plato hasta el lava plato y me disculpe y di las gracias.

-nami-swan deseas algo mas-

Sanji me pregunto si quería algo mas al ver que termine muy rápido mi desayuno, pero lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar, lo único que quería era escapar de todo esto que estaba pasando lo sentía como una cruel y dolorosa pesadilla.

-no sanji muchas gracias, estuvo muy rico, con su permiso me retiro-

Salí con mucha prisa y me fui hasta la torre de vigilancia de Zoro, sentía que ese iba a hacer el único lugar donde podía estar tranquila y sin ninguna pena.

Me quede hay todo el día, hasta había escuchado que sanji me llamaba para el almuerzo pero al no encontrarme se había ido a servir a los demás que reclamaban por comer, me quede hay hasta que el sol se ponía en eso toque mi pecho donde estaba mi corazón sentía un gran dolor, hace mucho que no sentía un dolor punzante en mi corazón no desde que luffy se enfrento a arlon y eso me estaba inquietando mucho.

No me di cuenta que Robin había subido a la torre de vigilancia solo hasta que ella me saco de mis pensamientos preguntando si algo me pasaba.

-navegante-san-

-Robin- la mire y dude en preguntar -que hacen aquí?-

-todos te estamos buscando navegante-san-

-porque Robin-

-porque no fuiste a comer con nosotros y el capitán-san se a preocupado mucho por eso-

-ah- desvíe mi vista y volví a mirar el mar ya que estaba mirando a Robin

-que pasa navegante-san-

-nada Robin-

-porque no dejas de mentir nami-

Me sorprendía a mi misma, y dirigí mi vista a Robin ya que ella jamás me llamaba por mi nombre, la quede viendo por largo rato y ella solo esperaba a que yo respondiera o dijera algo ya que me quede callada después que dijo eso, pero yo no sabia que responder ya que ni yo misma sabia que era lo que me pasaba…

Me decidí con responderle con la verdad…

-yo no se Robin- quede callada por unos breves minutos –en verdad no se que me pasa-

-nami quieres contarme que es lo que te pasa, por favor, estamos todos muy preocupados por ti –

-esta bien Robin, te diré lo que me pasa-

Ella me miraba esperando que le dijera lo que me estaba ocurriendo… Después de unos minutos de dudas me decidí a contarle.

Después de haberle dicho lo que me pasaba, de lo que sentía al ver a esa mujer cerca de luffy y de cómo me miraba cada vez que yo estaba cerca de el, nos rodeo un gran silencio, levante mi rostro que desde que empecé a hablar con Robin se mantenía agachado para verla a ella y ver que ella miraba en cielo anaranjado, no se porque pero quería que ella me dijera o me diera algún consejo de cómo actuar ya que no podía seguir ocultándome de luffy el resto de mi vida, ya que viajábamos en el mismo barco y tarde o temprano nos íbamos a encontrar.

Me estaba desesperando el silencio de Robin aunque párese que ella también estaba pasando por un dilema lo podía notar en sus ojos, no se porque pero podía ver dolor en ellos, al parecer no era la única que sufría por amor en el barco.

Hasta que Robin rompió el sepulcral silencio que había en el lugar…

-nami yo creo que estas celosa de Boa por eso estas actuando así-

-quizás tengas razón Robin pero no pudo hacer nada-

-porque dices eso nami-

-porque al parecer luffy se a demostrado mas feliz con ella que con migo en todos estos años-

Se produjo un enorme silencio entre las dos como si el silencio de Robin confirmaran lo que digo, pero aun así me dolía, tenia deseos ganas que Robin dijera que estaba equivocada pero al parecer eso no iba a suceder…

**(fin del flashbacks)**

Acabo de chocar con algo, ya que mi barca se estremece, al parecer me había sumido mucho en mis pensamientos ya que acabo de llegar a la orilla de una isla, sin mas me bajo y me adentro por un pequeño sendero que da origen asía el bosque oscuro que rodea la isla…

A que le iba a tener miedo a estas alturas, si la persona mas importante para mi me a echado de su lado y ya no tengo nada porque seguir adelante… Sin ninguna duda mas me adentro en el oscuro bosque y me pierdo sin dejar mas que el rastro de la barca que me trajo…

**(continuara)**

Espero que les guste este capitulo, quizás esta un poco FOME pero como ya dije no ando inspirada pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo.

Aparte les explicare como va mi historia mas omenos…

Cuando luffy hecha a Nami del barco, nami decide irse y no mirar atrás, donde en eso encuentra una isla y unas personas que le van a curar el dolor que luffy le ah causado, después de un tiempo y que luffy se aya arrepentido de haber abandonado a su navegante, nami aparéese y es mucho mas fuerte que la tripulación de luffy ya que a ella la mueve el odio y el dolor. Será luffy capaz de salvar a su navegante o ella lo derrotara? Bueno aun estoy pensando como la are entretenida y e interesante, porque pueden ocurrir algunas cosillas por hay por aya. xD

Bueno que disfruten… cuídense

Sazonara

Atte: Nyu


	3. recuerdos I

**Hola jejeje como están?**

**Bueno quizás me demore en actualizar un poco la historia ya que estoy en las pruebas de nivel de mi colegio y se me ara difícil escribir la historia, pero are lo mejor de mi :D**

**-dialogo-**

_**Pensamiento**_

__

_Capitulo III:_

El sol salía en el gran mar y a lo lejos se divisaba un gran barco y en su vela principal se veía el dibujo de una calavera con un sombrero de paja…

Al parecer todos sus tripulantes estaban durmiendo ya que ninguno se veía en la superficie del barco, hasta que por una puerta se asomaba un chico con sombrero de paja...

**(pov luffy)**

¿Cómo pude? Esa era mi mas grande pegunta que se formulaba en mi cabeza hace ya mas omenos dos días…

Ya van dos días que te fuiste y yo aun no asimilo que es por mi culpa… Si mi culpa si yo no te hubiera hecho eso, si no te hubiera dicho esas palabras tu, tu en estos momentos estarías a mi lado y estaríamos disfrutando el viajar por la gran línea, pero no es así tu ya no estas aquí, y todo es mi culpa.

Aunque digan y tu ayas dicho que era un niño pequeño eh inmaduro en estos momentos me demuestro el capitán mas maduro para mi edad, ya que no me siento con el mas mínimo animo de hacer alguna travesura…

Como hacerlo si porque me comportaba así ya no esta aquí a mi lado, ya no estaba en el barco y todo por un error que cometí y lo que viene a mi desde esa noche es como tus mejillas estaban bañadas en lagrimas y lo único que hiciste después fue poner tu mejor sonrisa y decirme si es la orden de mi capitán debo acatar…

Jamás pensé que lo arias, jamás creí que me arias caso, jamás imagine que cumplirías todo lo que dije esa noche, nunca lo imagine, nunca y ahora duele, me duele porque no estas aquí y yo no logro descubrir porque…

Desde hace dos días que te fuiste, siento que han pasado años, pero debo admitirlo fue mi peor berrinche y ahora debo pagar las consecuencias…

Me voy hasta la cabeza de león de mi barco y me siento hay a recordar cuando sanji dijo que estaba el desayuno…

_**(**__**flashback)**_

-Muchachos el desayuno ya esta servido-

Yo al oír eso me levante en dos tiempo como un huracán en dirección a la cocina y sentarme en la cabecera de la mesa como siempre lo asía, esperamos que todos se sentaran a la mesa, pero menos una llego… No esperaba que llegara a desayunar después de cómo la trate anoche, aunque también fue un alivio porque así no me sentiría tan avergonzado por mi comportamiento de ayer y no seria capaz de mirarla a la cara…

Cuando sanji hablo me saco de mis pensamientos

-oigan y nami? Donde esta que no viene a desayunar-

Cuando oí su nombre me puse tenso, algo en mi interior me decía que algo andaba mal, quizás había madurado un poco en estos dos años que estuve lejos de mi nakama…

Solo me dedique a escuchar la conversación que se formaba entre mis nakamas para saber donde estaba nami…

-Robin no sabes donde esta mi nami-swan-

Por una extraña razón desde que volví y oía como sanji se dirigía a nami me hervía la sangre de rabia…

-yo no la eh visto sanji no desde ayer-

-señorita Hancock no ah visto a nami por casualidad-

-no ayer la vi solo cuando estaba conversando con luffy y nada mas-

No recordaba que Hancock estuviera cerca de donde había hecho llorar a nami… Y ahora venia lo que menos quería que me preguntaran…

-luffy no la has visto tu, ya que apunta todo a que tu fuiste el ultimo en verla-

Me ise el desentendido y el loco y conteste con toda la naturalidad del mundo…

-no sanji no la eh visto, pero tengo hambre-

-pero que capitán mas glotón tenemos, no vez que estoy preocupado por mi nami y tu solo piensas en ti y en tu estomago-

-sanji creo que será mejor que desayunemos sin nami, quizás no se sienta bien-

Robin me había salvado de seguir con este tema de porque nami no se había presentado a desayunar…

-esta bien mi amada Robin, chopper mas rato puedes cerciorarte de que nami este bien-

-claro como medico del barco yo me are cargo-

No sabía porque algo me decía que andaba mal con mi navegante, algo en mi interior y el recuerdo de su sonrisa y sus mejillas mojadas…

Decidí no darle mas vuelta al tema y me fui a sentarme a cubierta, mientras miraba el cielo fui cerrando los ojos hasta quedarme muy profundamente dormido…

_En mis sueños lo único que podía ver era como nami lloraba y me sonreía y se iba por la puerta por la que había entrado hace ya un rato. Cuando quise detenerla que no se fuera por esa puerta mi cuerpo no respondía a ningún movimiento y lentamente me fui hundiendo__ en un agüero oscuro y profundo que se fue formando en el suelo y no podía descingir las ultimas palabras que me dijo nami antes de salir…_

Me desperté de bruces al escuchar el grito de sanji y otro de zoro, que gritaban como loco un porque faltaba un bote y el otro porque no encontraba a alguien…

Aun adormilado baje para ver que era lo que sucedía, ya que venia recién despertando de una muy extraña pesadilla, para mi gusto muy extraña, algo me decía que con lo que me iba a encontrar no me iba a gustar para nada, algo en mi me decía que estaba mal, mas cuando vi a todos reunidos con una cara de preocupación y tristeza.

-que pasa muchachos porque esos gritos y esas caras largas-

-luffy -

Mire a Franky con cara de duda ya que tenia una expresión de mucha tristeza y como si fuera a llorar…

-que pasa Franky-

-es por nami-

Cuando oí su nombre todo mi cuerpo se tenso, al parecer algo le había sucedido a nuestra navegante, estaba poniendo mal a todos y eso me estaba poniendo muy nervioso al no recibir o escuchar lo que pasaba y sobretodo donde estaba nami, era mi gran pregunta ya que estaban Sanji, Zoro, Robin, Usopp, Brook, Franky y Hancock…

**(****Continuara)**

Nyaaa espero que les aya gustado en verdad ando 0 inspiración u.u

Espero que se cuiden y les guste y eso haber si es que tengo tiempo mañana actualizo porque en verdad estoy escribiendo a menudos se me ocurran ideas…

Cuidense hasta mañana

Sayonara

Atte: Nyu


	4. recuerdos II

**Hola como están? Espero que bien u.u y ando muy desinspirada -.- siento que ayer les falle y mi capitulo no fue nada bueno…**

**Aparte que hoy tuve prueba de nivel y siento que me fue horrible…**

**Bueno ya no les doy mas la lata y les dejo lo que quieren o no?**

**-dialogo-**

_**Pensamiento**_

Capitulo IV

Faltaba nuestra navegante en proa y eso no era bueno, creía yo… Sin mas pregunte por ella…

-que le paso a nami?-

Fui directo al grano del problema de mis nakamas, ya que no me gustaba verlos así de tristes, el primero en hablar fue zoro…

-lo que pasa luffy es que nos falta un bote y- solo vi como zoro desviaba su vista asía Robin como buscando donde sostenerse por lo que iba a decir, hasta que continuo y yo con los nervios de punta – y nami no esta a bordo-

Cuando Zoro dijo que nami no estaba a bordo del barco sentí que algo se rompía en mi interior, un dolor que no exprese en el momento, ni ante los demás, un dolor que no podía explicar ni el porque, pero no podía quedarme callado, disimule lo que mas pude ante los demás…

-están seguros que no esta a bordo, quizás no la vieron y anda por hay- lo dije con una seguridad que para mi era mas falsa que mi sonrisa que tenia en estos momentos de angustia, porque no fuera verdad lo que decía Zoro.

-luffy lo que dice Zoro es cierto yo mismo busque a nami por todo el barco y cada habitación-

Sanji se veía muy desesperado y agitado como si hubiera sido perseguido por la marina y aya tenido que correr con todas su fuerzas una larga distancia…

Con mirar las caras de todos me ponía mas nervioso con lo que pasaba hay esperando que dijeran algo o que nami saliera de su escondite riéndose, que nos había gastado una broma…

Me sumí en mis pensamientos y solo la voz de Robin me saco de las dudas que se formaban en mi mente.

-Anoche ahora que lo recuerdo la vi muy rara-

Esas simples palabras me hicieron recordar lo ocurrido anoche, como estaba nami, como la vi por última vez…Ultima vez… Ahora eso me ponía muy nervioso, esto debe ser una pesadilla, si eso era o lo que quería creer, yo había prometido cuidar a nami, pero lo que mas me daba miedo que no cumplir mi promesa o mi sueño es que no vuelva a ver a nami nunca mas…

Estaba tan ocupado debatiendo mentalmente que no me di cuenta que Chopper se abrazaba a una de mis piernas y me miraba con los ojos lagrimosos…

-hermanito luffy verdad que nami esta en el barco y solo esta jugando a la escondidas con nosotros-

No sabia que decirle ya que si nami n estaba era por mi culpa, si yo no le hubiera dicho lo que le hubiera dicho la noche anterior no estaríamos en esto y todos estaríamos con una gran sonrisa, riendo como siempre…

Estaba tenso y eso no lo podía negar, pero tenia que fingir frente a mi tripulación para mantener la calma y demostrar que era un buen capital y e madurado con el tiempo, que ya no era un niño pequeño.

-todo esta bien chopper, nami esta a bordo ya lo veras solo esta jugando a las escondidas solo hay que encontrarla-

Cuando le dije eso los ojos de chopper se iluminaron como dos estrellas en el cielo oscuro…

Salto como niño pequeño, aunque en mi interior yo ya me había tragado hasta mi misma mentira, pero con solo ver los ojos de los demás me desmiento a mi mismo y insito a animar a chopper para que solo se desilusione y no sea tan duro para el saber que nami ya no esta con nosotros.

-así que hay que buscarla y hacer que pierda el juego-

Sin mas que dije eso chopper salio disparado como una bola de camión…

Después que lo perdí de vista dirigí mi mirada al resto de mi tripulación para saber donde o que pasaba con mi navegante.

-ahora si me pueden explicar que pasa muchachos?-

Necesitabas respuestas ahora, sobretodo por el bien de chopper, pero mas por el mío…

Todos estaban como muy nervioso o era mi idea que nadie quería decir nada, absolutamente nadie… Pero yo no me iba a quedar de brazo cruzado y tenia que obtener mas información, necesitaba saber con urgencia si todo esto era mi culpa…

El primer en hablar fue Zoro…

-luffy lo que pasa es que cuando estaba revisando las velas junto a franky nos dimos cuenta que nos faltaba un bote-

Lo quede mirando para que continuara porque pareciera que no iba a continuar, hasta que continuo sanji…

-bueno yo, como tu sabes todas las mañanas les preparo el desayuno a mis doncellas y las voy a despertar y bueno cuando fui solo Robin estaba en el cuarto y la cama de namy estaba hecha como si su dueña no la hubiera usado-

Sanji se quede callado después de decir lo que el habia visto…

Empecé a atar nudos sueltos yo solito, para encontrar una lógica de porque nami no estaba, de porque nos faltaba un barco y de todo lo ocurrido y lo único que se le pasaba por mi cabeza era que después de lo ocurrido anoche nami aya decidido a hacerme caso con la orden tonta que le di anoche, mi mente estaba hecha un líos hasta que Robin volvía a sacarme de mis profundos y dolorosos dolores.

-anoche cuando la navegante-san se fue a la alcoba la vi muy deprimida y lo único que me dijo buenas noches y adiós Robin-

Las palabras que me acababa de decir Robin me dejaron helado…

Me demore un momento en reaccionar y recordé mi sueño… La nami con la cara empapada de lágrimas, una sonrisa, dando la vuelta y mientras se sumía en la oscuridad, las palabras de Robin solo me hacían recordar y causar dolor…

Un adiós…

_**(fin del flashblack)**_

_Salgo de mis recuerdos al escuchar las voces de mis camaradas__ que vienen despertando, pero aun así me quedo en mi lugar aun quiero recordar tu cara…_

_Hoy volveremos a empezar tu búsqueda, se nos hace difícil viajar sin un navegante que nos dirija…_

_Dejare de lado por un pequeño tiempo mi sueño de ser el rey de los piratas, para ir a buscarte, que saco con ser ahora el rey si me hace falta mi navegante…_

_Prometo encontrarte nami y decirte… Decirte algo que llevo ocultando de hace ya tiempo… Ya no seré un cobarde, porque si lo soy no seré un buen rey…_

_Prometo encontrarte por mi sombrero de paja y pedirte perdón por lo que te dije esa noche y nunca mas dejarte ir ya me separe de ustedes por dos años y no volveré a separarme de mis nakamas y ni de ti nunca mas, aparte que ya rompí esta promesa dejándote ir, diciéndote y echándote de mi lado, solo, solo… Solo porque me dio ira verte tan mimosa con sanji, tan junto a el… Solo, solo como lo dijo Robin cuando le cote la verdad después de que me dijera que le dijera la verdad de que pasaba y e dijera que mi solo era un solo por celo, desde hay veo el horizonte con tu Adios y mi meta planeada encontrarte y hacerte de nuevo nuestra navegante y vivir la aventura juntos, pero primero debo pedirte perdón…_

_Espero que si estas en este mar del norte puedas escucha mi corazón y volver a mi y a nuestros nakamas…_

_Quiero encontrarte nami y decirte lo que siento, solo espero que no sea muy tarde…_

(fin del pov de luffy)

**Perdón creo que esto de la escuela me quita tiempo . y con suerte pude hacer esta miseria de capitulo u.u**

**Creo que tendré que dejar la historia hasta acá…**

**Bueno veré si puedo hacer el quinto capitulo porque en verdad estoy inspirada pero estos trabajos que me inundan me dejan sin nada de tiempo y el horario tampoco :l**

**Cuidense y que tengan una linda semana xD o lo que queda de ella**

**Atte: Nyu**


	5. mi desicion I

**Hola hola… como están? Espero que mucho mejor que yo, yo estoy que me cuelgo x.x mucho trabajo para la escuela u.u por suerte que solo me quedan dos años y después a la universidad y a trabajar que es peor x.x**

**Bueno, bueno ya mucho de mi y vamos a lo que están esperando, la historia o no?**

**Nos vemos mas abajito espero que les guste ^-^**

**-dialogo-**

_**Pensamiento**_

_****_

El sol pegaba muy fuerte ese día y no tenia piedad con nadie, aparte que a lo lejos se veían nubes grisiasas aproximándose…

(pov nami)

No se cuanto andaré mas por este bosque, solo se que eh caminado por dos días y aun no llego al centro de la isla…

Este sol me esta matando pero aun así no me importa, porque se que no me matara, nada me matara como el dolor que estoy cargando en mi corazón en este momento…

Me caigo por no haberme fijado por donde iba, no me importa el daño que me eh hecho en mis piernas, tampoco me importa que sangren mis rodillas, total en estos momentos no me importa nada.

Permanezco con la cabeza gacha por varios minutos creo, aunque quizás sean horas, para mi ya no hay tiempo, ya no hay nada, cuando decido levantar mi cabeza del suelo y dirigir mi mirada al frente veo a un hombre robusto que me mira con una mirada Helida, no me importaba, quizás porque no me hiere o porque no me importa si me pasa algo…

El extraño hombre me observa como examinándome, me miro muy detenidamente por unos segundos hasta que hablo…

-oye niñita estas perdida?-

Lo miro y le respondo con la misma frialdad de su voz.

-Que pregunta no es así? Ósea seria muy tonto perderme en una isla al medio del mar, no lo cree-

El extraño sujeto solo se río, al parecer le así gracia que le contestara su tonta pregunta…

-creo que tienes razón pequeña- hizo una pequeño receso en sus palabras hasta que continuo –dime que haces aquí ?-

Lo mire, no sabia si decirle la verdad o una mentira, aparte que importaba si me mataba, me sacaría de un dilema interno de seguir en el mundo…

Sin mas e contesto con la verdad de porque estoy aquí, que mas da…

-yo llegue por accidente después que…- no sabia porque me costaba tanto decir que mi capitán me había echado de su tripulación…

-después de que pequeña-

-después que mi capitán me echara de la tripulación en la que viajaba- lo dije mirando al suelo, me dolía mucho y al parecer el extraño sujeto se dio cuenta de eso.

-mmm-

Paresia que después de mi respuesta se puso a pensar y a meditar, pero antes que yo dijera algo el hablo…

-ya veo, pero porque? Y en que eres buena niña como para estar en un barco-

-eh?-

Fue lo único que articule a decir me desconcertó totalmente, sus preguntas…

El extraño sujeto me quedo mirando por una fracción de segundo, hasta que se rasco la cabeza y me miro, después de eso dio un suspiro y hablo…

-pues eso que te pregunte pequeña o es muy difícil mi pregunta-

Lo mire y seguí meditando su pregunta, aparte que perdía al decirle la verdad, aunque ni yo sabia la respuesta de una de sus preguntas, solo sabia que estaba aquí en esta isla, con este hombre, sola, abandonada por la persona que dijo llamarse mi nakama…

-no es difícil, pero yo no se porque el me hecho de su lado, yo, bueno yo era su navegante-

Después de decir eso baje mi mirada, no quería llorar frente a este hombre, pero me dolía la actitud de luffy, pero era lo mejor, si el quería que estuviera lejos de el y de la tripulación lo aceptaría, aunque si para eso debo quedarme en esta isla, así iba a hacer…

-mmm ya veo, asíque navegante eh pequeña?-

Lo quede mirando ese hombre, era como raro, muy raro, sin mas le respondí, al parecer no me iba a hacer daño, aunque si me matara me aria un favor enorme…

-si, soy una navegante-

-pues eso es bueno no lo crees, así puedes seguir adelante-

Este hombre en verdad es raro, primero se muestra tenebroso y ahora muy cariñoso…

-pues la verdad, no lo se estoy sola-

Lo dile mirando el sueño, en verdad tenia unos deseos enormes de llorar y morir sola…

-venga pequeña, levántate de hay y venid conmigo a mi barco-

Lo quede mirando con mucha sorpresa, jamás pensé que ese hombre me ofrecería ir con el a su barco… Ahora que lo veo se ve un pirata muy fuerte, pero si iba con el, quizás algún día le demostraría a Luffy que no lo necesitaba, que me aya echado de su lado yo sigo digna y pude vivir sin el, sin su ayuda y que puedo cumplir sola mi sueño…

-esta bien, pero como te llamas capitán-

Me miro y se río sonoramente, paresia divertido con lo había llamado…

-me llamo Reb, vamos pequeña que te presentare a la tripulación, mi nueva navegante, por cierto como te llamas-

-esta bien Reb, me llamo Nami-

Sin mas, nos adentramos al oscuro bosque y yo sin mirar atrás tome esta nueva decisión de ahora obedecer a otro capitán, me volvería fuerte, ya no dependería de nadie y completaría mi sueño con o sin la ayuda de Luffy, aunque ahora estaba mas que claro que seria sin la ayuda de Luffy…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Perdón la demora u.u pero esto de las pruebas de nivel me dejan sin nada y últimamente ****me eh dormido muy temprano, en verdad eh estado muy cansada, pero espero que esta semana sea mas relajada ya que mi liceo esta en el movimiento estudiantil xD**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy :D haber si mañana puedo actualizar cuídense ^^**

**Sayonara**

**Atte: Nyu-chan**


	6. mi desicion II

**Holaaaa como están?**

**Bueno aquí les traigo un sexto capitulo de mi historia mi tripulación contra tu tripulación y como siempre espero que sea de su agrado…**

**Em también eh podido trabajar un poquito en la historia ya que en mi país esta la revolución de pingüino em para los que no sepan una revolución de estudiantes para una educación digna para todos…**

**Bueno no les doy mas lata y les dejo el capitulo de hoy…**

**Nos vemos abajito : D**

**-dialogo-**

****

**Capitulo 6:**

(pov nami)

Caminamos por el bosque un largo rato hasta llegar a una de las orillas del la isla, donde había descansaba un enorme barco, mas grande que el que viajaba junto a Luffy…

Alrededor del barco pirata que estaba frente a mi, habían un grupo de piratas que a simple vista se notaban muy rudos y fuertes, extrañamente me hacia sentir que aun estaba junto a los nakamas, pero tenia que aceptar que ya no eras así, que ahora frente a mi estaba mi nueva familia, mis nuevos camaradas para siempre…

El capitán Reb se dirigió a la tripulación muy calmadamente y sin ningún tapuje hablo muy soberanamente…

-Muchachos prestadme atención-

Muchos pares de ojos se posaron en el capitán y en mí…

Cuando el capitán vio que todos le prestaban atención decidió seguir hablando tan seriamente como el se demostraba…

-Tengo una noticia que darles, tenemos una nueva navegante para nuestra tripulación, así que podemos seguir con nuestro rumbo, preparen todo para zarpar-

Todos pegaron un grito de aceptación, solo un hombre se nos acerco a hablar al capitán y a verme a mi…

-Mi capitán, quiere que le preparemos una habitación a la dama?-

-Eso, eso Fran prepararle una habitación la mejor si es posible, nuestra nueva navegante merece lo mejor-

Lo que dijo el capitán Reb me llego hasta el alma, hizo remover mi pobre corazón, la única persona había hecho que mis deseos de no seguir adelantes había sido Luffy, cuando Arnold me había quitado las ganas de seguir, pero ahora era Luffy el que me quitaba las ganas de vivir, pero ahora era como si mi historia se repitiera, pero a excepción que ahora no era Luffy el que me salva si no que un hombre distinto…

Una mano áspera me saco de mis pensamientos tan tristes de mi pasado, para tomar atención de lo nuevo que tenia a mi lado…

-Disculpe señoritas me podría seguir al barco-

Lo mire detenidamente, si no me equivocaba el capitán lo había llamado Fran y sin mas le hable…

-Claro Fran, solo guíame-

Le dedique una sonrisa tierna y dulce, aunque a mi misma me sorprendía ya que a la única persona que se la había dedicado era a Luffy…

Me golpe mentalmente en pensar en Luffy a cada momento, era momento de dejar de pensar en el, tenia que empezar a vivir mi nueva vida, lejos de mis nakamas y de Luffy…

Una voz dulce me saca de mis pensamientos a tiempo de seguir asiéndome daño a mi misma…

-Em, disculpa esto em-

Mi acompañante se veía muy nervioso a mi lado y eso me causo gracias…

-si dime Fran en que te puedo ayudar?-

El chico que me acompañaba mientras abordaba el barco me quedo mirando anonadado…

-Disculpa, es que em tu me llamas por mi nombre y yo no se el tuyo, si es que me podría decir el tuyo si no te molesta obviamente-

-oh perdóname jejeje me llamo nami un placer-

Al sonreírle, mi joven acompañante se sonrojo bastante y me devolvió con una sonrisa, aunque se veía muy tierno para ser un pirata igual que Luffy, pero aun así no podía desconfiar de su fuerza por algo estaba en un barco pirata…

No me di cuanta que llegamos a una puerta blanca solo hasta que mi acompañante se detenía y me señalaba que esta iba a hacer mi habitación que cuando llegáramos a una isla la podríamos adormentar como yo quisiera, que no importaba el dinero que el capitán había disponido que mi estancia debía ser lo mas cómoda posible…

Entre a mi nueva habitación, era muy amplia, con una gran cama en un extremo…

Mi acompañante para llamar mi atención tosió ligeramente para que lo mirara…

-nami-chan la dejo para que descanse y piense como quera su habitación, para lo que necesite estaré en cubierta y el capitán en su camarote que esta en cubierta subiendo por la escalera-

-gracias Fran-

Después de darles las gracias mi nuevo amigo se retiro por la puerta por donde vinimos, en verdad que mi nueva vida iba a hacer algo emocionante pero aun así sentía un enorme vacío en mí, pero no entendía porque por que al fin y al cabo debía empezar de nuevo ya que si su ex-capitán no la quería cerca de el, pero me volveré la pirata mas fuerte y te are frente algún día…

-Luffy-

Ese nombre jamás lo olvidaría…

Sin mas me hecho en mi cama y para mi sorpresa esta muy blandita, es cómoda quizás n me demore tanto en acostumbrarme a mi nueva vida en este barco, lo único que quizás extrañe sean las comidas de Sanji, las locuras de Ussop, los trabajos abruptos de Franky, el pequeño Chopper y sus adicciones al dulce, Brook y su manía por querer ver mi ropa interior, Robin ella siempre me animaba mientras en las noches lloraba por culpa de nuestro capitán y el capitán pues el será muy difícil de olvidar y sacarlo de mi corazón…

Después de pensar en todo me levantó y me dirijo a mi escritorio, si es que me voy a quedar aquí será lo mas a gusto posible y que nada me ponga triste, que mis recuerdos se vallan con el viento o quizás escriba mi un diario y hay ir guardándolos…

-un diario?-

Por mi mente se me pasaron muchas cosas la primera hacer un de mi vida y de mi ex-aventuras, la otra con mis nuevas aventuras y un diario de navegación, quizás me servirá para mas adelante…

Sin mas busco papel y algunos materiales para costruir mis diarios caseros…

-que mas que hechos por uno misma, son prácticos, lindos, baratos y los puedo hacer como yo quiera-

Me puse a trabajar, a juntar y formar mis tres diarios, los ise con muchas hojas, para que no me falten para escribir, busco algunas tapas para poder hacerlos mas sólidos y entre los cacareos encuentro diferentes cueros, sin mas empiezo a coserlos, era sorpréndete que mi nuevas habitación tuviera muchas cosas útiles este lugar ya me estaba agrandando y me hacia feliz…

Después de un rato termine lo que iban a hacer mis tres diarios, aunque quizás más adelante necesitara un cuarto para seguir trazando mi diario de navegación…

-bueno a comenzar esta aventura-

(fin pov nami)

**(Continuara)**

****

**Bueno aquí esta el sexto capitulo xD**

**Espero que allá sido de su agrado, gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews, en verdad valoro eso porque me motiva a escribir…**

**Bueno nos vemos para la próxima y espero que sea pronto…**

**Sayonara**


	7. pensamientos y sentimientos

**Konishiwa…**

**Como están? Espero que mejor que yo… Bueno eh disfrutad al máximo mis minis vacaciones de la secundaria, pero pronto acabaran ya que se acaba la toma… Pero eso no importa que me are un tiempo igual aunque sea imposible con todos los trabajos y tareas que mandan para la casa… Pero aun así seguiré mi historia…**

**Bueno no molesto mas y aquí les dejo el capitulo de hoy…**

**(pov) quienes dialogan **

**-dialogo-**

****

Capitulo: VII

(pov luffy)

Han pasado días desde que te fuiste y yo aquí extrañándote, me eh vuelto mas maduro con estos días, ya no hago tonteras o bromas y eso a preocupado a los muchachos, piensan que estoy enfermo y quizás tengan razón, estoy enfermo por encontrarte…

Ahora me levanto antes que sale el sol y que todos en el barco…

Me voy a la cabeza de león a pensar a encontrar alguna pista de donde estas…

Por un den den mushi me comunique con Vivi para contarle que te habías ido y si sabia algo de ti que me dijera para poder encontrarte y si pasabas por su isla que te reteniera hasta que llegara a buscarte, pero hasta el momento nada a pasado tu aun no llegas a Arabasta, quizás porque sabes que seria uno de los lugares donde te buscaría, en verdad no lo se pero te lo preguntare cuando te encuentre…

Todas la mañanas desde tu partida me pregunto porque y no se la respuesta y eso me pone triste…

-donde estas nami?-

-tranquilo capitán-san la encontraremos-

Me asusto enormemente al escuchar que alguien responde a mi pregunta, pensé que estaba solo y que los demás dormían pero me equivoque…

-Robin, que haces despierta tan temprano-

-eso debería preguntarlo yo capitán-san-

-esto, yo no podía dormir solo eso-

-porque estas preocupado por la navegante-san verdad-

-yo, si me gustaría poder…-

-encontrarla verdad-

-si…-

-tranquilo capitán-san, la navegante-san esta bien donde quiera que este, ella es fuerte ya vera que tarde o temprano la encontraremos y volverá a hacer todo como antes-

-ojala así sea Robin o si no yo…-

-o si no que capitán-san-

-perderé la cabeza-

-tan fuerte es su sentimiento por ella-

-a…a que te re…refieres co… con eso-

-por favor capitán-san sea sincero con usted mismo, usted sabe a que me refiero-

-en verdad no lo se Robin-

-veamos como se lo explico, mmm-

En verdad Robin sabe como ponerme tenso, aparte su pregunta me desconcierta entero como es que ella sabia de lo que me pasa, de lo que siento…

-bueno capitán-san que tu quieres a la navegante-san por eso tu vacío, aparte te vez distinto desde que ella no esta, los demás piensan que estas enfermo-

-yo… yo no se lo que siento Robin-

-Tranquilo capitán-san tendrás tiempo de pensar en lo que sientes por la navegante-san hasta que la encontremos-

-gracias Robin-

Ella tenia razón tenia tiempo de aclararme bien y decirle lo que siento a nami, ya que uno de mis sueños aparte de ser el rey de los pitaras es poder confesar todo lo que eh guardado todo este tiempo a nami, desde que la conocí hasta esa noche tan amarga para todos…

-no hay porque capitán-san, debería ir a descansar un poco se te ve muy débil-

-esta bien Robin, gracias eres una gran nakama-

-no hay porque capitán-san-

Robin tenia razón y me retire a dormir por un par de horas en verdad todo esto me esta gastando mucho…

(fin pov Luffy)

(pov Robin)

Después que ise que el capitán se fuera a descansar hable a nuestro pequeño por así decirlo oyente nocturno…

-que pasa kenshin-san no puedes dormir o vienes por un bocado pre-matutino-

-ninguna de las dos Robin-

Es raro que Zoro me llame por mi nombre y sobretodo que se quiera delatar solo…

-entonces-

-me preocupa Luffy-

-te preocupa el capitán-san porque kenshin-san-

-porque últimamente a estado raro y que también se levanta antes que todos y con lo oído esta noche me queda un poco mas claro algo que ya sabia-

Jamás pensé que Zoro estuviera tan pendiente del capitán-san como lo esta el, siempre pensé que estaba desconectado del braco ya que siempre esta dormido o entrenando…

Sin más me trago mi asombro y le respondo de lo mas natural como siempre…

-a ya veo-

-mmm, lo tendremos asi hasta que encontremos a la bruja verdad-

-a la bruja kenshin-san

-em si a nami-

-ahh bueno si lo pones de ese punto kenshin-san pues te diré que si-

Jamás había hablado tanto con Zoro, sin más me pongo a reír…

-y a ti que te pasa mujer te volviste loca-

-no kenshin-san solo que es raro que me hables tanto-

-ah eso, pues que tiene de malo, aparte que más da me preocupa el niño que tenemos por capitán-

-eso es cierto, y respondo a tu pregunta si lo tendremos así hasta que encontremos a la navegante-san devuelta, así que tendremos que poner todo de nuestra parte para poder encontrarla-

Lo vi muy pensante, inquieto y meditante al respeto de lo que ocurría en el barco, ya que pareciera que estuviera intentando encontrar solución a nuestro problema, aunque sonara raro porque somos los únicos dos nakamas que sabíamos de lo que pasaba por la cabeza del capitán-san…

-lo veo difícil, porque Nami es escurridiza y no creo que sea fácil poder encontrarla sobretodo si ella no quera que la encontremos se estará moviendo muy constantemente de lugar-

-eso es cierto kenshin-san será muy difícil-

-bueno será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir, mañana será un nuevo día para encontrar a nami-

-así es kenshin-san ya que el capitán esta muy entusiasmado en encontrar a la navegante-san cueste lo que cueste-

-si y conociéndolo no parara hasta hacerlo-

Esta iba a hacer una tarea muy difícil, pero el esfuerzo valía la pena, ya que el capitán-san había arriesgado su vida igual la de todos los nakamas en salvarme por eso tenia que poner todo de mi para poder hacer feliz, ya que el me había hecho feliz aunque no se aya dado cuenta al decir que mi sueño también era su sueño y que lo iba a cumplir…

-así es, bueno kenshin-san tomare tu palabra y me iré a descansar –

-esta bien mujer-

-adiós kenshin-san hasta el desayuno-

Sin más me dirigí al camarote que anteriormente compartía con nami…

(fin pov Robin)

(pov zoro)

Me quede un rato mirando por donde se había ido Robin y me pongo a pensar si hubiera sido ella la que se hubiera ido en deber de Nami, estaría tan locamente desesperado como Luffy…

Pues daba gracias de que ella no se hubiera ido ya que mi gran secreto era lo que siento por ella…

Sin mas me retiro a mi camarote a descara ya que todo esto me dejo muy cansado…

(fin pov zoro)

****

**Nyaaa me siento muy contenta y satisfecha con este capitulo :D lo ise mas largo que los otros y le puse un sason de un poquito de Zoro y Robin :P**

**Bueno espero que les aya gustado y espero sus reviews :D**

**PD: dejo una pequeña aclaración una persona que me dejo una inquietud de ella, se la dejare mas clara ahora que me centrare en el siguiente capitulo en nami y su nueva tripulación y hay pondré mas detalles :D**

**Bueno hasta el próximo capitulo **

**Sayonara…**

**Atte: Nyu-chan**


	8. nueva familia, un nuevo rumbo

Hola se que hace mucho que no me pongo al día con mis fincs pero em no se no tengo inspiración para nada solo para dibujar .-.

Bueno espero que sea de su agrado no se si este tan bueno como al principio… Aquí vamos…

-dialogo-

_Pensamiento_

Nos leemos abajo… No me maten si esta malo prometo que intentare hacerlo mejor…

-.-.-.-.—

Capitulo VIII : Nueva familia, un nuevo rumbo

(nami pov)

Han pasado barios días desde que me fui del lado de mis nakamas y me estoy adaptando a este nuevo barco… Los nuevos piratas con los que estoy viviendo mi sueño son uy buenos sobretodo el capitán aunque aun me cuesta aprender barios nombres de los tripulantes…

(flask back)

En mis primeros días hable con el capitán para saber porque no sabia de mi recompensa por la marina y el me respondió con un simple respuesta que me lleno de felicidad…

_-_Las familias se cuidan entre si, sol yo se quien eres el resto no lo sabe pero cuando sea el momento se lo diremos_- _

-Usted crees que me acepten por ser un pirata buscado y con una gran recompensa- Lo mire con angustia porque no quería causar problemas a mi nueva familia.

-Oh no pequeña cuando te encontré ese día en la isla te reconocí pero no le dije nada a los que me acompañaban ya que cuando vi tus ojos sin vida y deseos de nada me partió el alma ya que me recodaste a mi pequeña hija que tuve que dejar con sus abuelos para que pudiera vivir bien- Me dijo todo eso mirando al horizonte…

-Usted tiene una hija capitán- Le dije con mucho asombro…

-Ohh! Claro que si pequeña Nami-chan ella tiene en estos momentos 10 años, aunque la ultima vez que la vi fue as casi ya 5 años atrás… Me costo mucho separarme de ella pero tenia que hacerlo-

-Señor Reb, usted porque es pirata, ósea porque si tiene una hermosa hija.- Lo mire con un deseo enorme de saber ya que no era lógico para mi…

-Mi esposa… Murió porque no teníamos dinero para los remedios, los abuelos de mi hija tenían dinero pero aun asi no quisieron salvar a su hija, pero si me quitaron a mi hija, por eso prometí que juntaría el dinero suficiente para poder estar con ella, y todos mis tripulantes tienen una historia mas omenos trágica, por eso solo todos como una familia y te protegeremos pequeña Nami-chan, aunque dime como sabes que mi hijas es hermosa-

-Capitán-san gracias por sus hermosas palabras, y se que su hija es hermosa de como sus ojos se iluminan al hablar de ella, asíque por intuición debe ser hermosa…- Lo mire con una sonrisa en mi cara, hace mucho que no sonreía no desde esa noche con mi ex capitán…

-Bueno mi pequeña niña me puedes tomar como un padre, un amigo, un confidente, como quieras y cuando estés lista hablaremos con la tripulación y veras que ellos te protegerán de la marina a toda costa, ya que tú nos ayudaras a cumplir nuestros sueños…-

-Gracias capitán, cuando este lista le diré, con su permiso iré a mi cuarto a descansar un rato- Sin mas me par y Salí de su camarote rumbo al mío…

(fin de flask back)

Recordar ese día, me hizo sentir que estoy lista para poder cambiar por completo la pagina de mi vida, para dejar atrás a mi antigua tripulación y mi amor que jamás iba a hacer correspondido por mi ex capitán, iba a extrañarlos sin duda pero no podía seguir asiéndome daño, ya no mas…

Sin mas me levante de mi cama y me dirigí al camarote de mi capitán para hablar con el y decirle que estaba lista para hablar con el resto de la tripulación y que conocieran quien era y en que podía ser útil y planear la nueva aventura que tendría en mi vida…

Toque la puerta del camarote del capitán, para saber si el estaba hay dentro y me puse a esperar su respuesta…

-Si adelante- Me dijo el capitán desde adentro de su camarote…

-Disculpe capitán Reb, disculpe señor si lo molesto pero usted me dijo que viniera aquí cuando estuviera lista para hablar con el resto de la tripulación…-

-Oh! Si mi pequeña niña, ¿estas ya lista?- Me dijo mirándome a los ojos, no me había detenido a observar su mirada pero tenia unos colores de ojos que me asían recordar a mi hermana…

- Así es capitán estoy lista, y así poder ponernos en marcha a rumbo que usted desee señor-

-Bueno andando pequeña y no me trates con anta formalidad que me ases sentir viejo y solo tengo 46 años jajajaja-

Sin mas salimos del camarote del capitán rumbo a la cubierta donde estaban todos los tripulantes del barco para poder hablar con ellos y así sacarme este peso que siento al mentirles a ellos de mi recompensa…

No quería mentirles a tan bella gente que me recogió sin ningún problema cuando yo mas sola estaba en el mundo y en el mar…

Cuando levante mi vista al final de la escalera y el capitán estaba reuniendo a su tripulación para hablar sobre mi…

-Muchachos tengo algo muy importante que comunicarles…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Continuara…

Bueno como estas?

Espero que sea de su agrado y prometo ponerme las pilas quizás mañana saque un momento de inspiración cuando valla a la universidad a mis clases de ilustraron se me ocurran algunas ideas

También prometo hacer un poco mas largo mis historias jijijiji… Y gracias a todos los que me escriben sus reviews muchas muchas gracias en verdad…

Bueno nos vemos hasta la próxima ;) y disculpen mi falta de ortografía xD matte…

Atte: Nyu


	9. Secretos y sentimientos

**Hola… como estan?**

**Bueno prometí ponerme al día y bueno se me ara difícil el lunes entro denuevo al colegio será mi ultimo semestre y debo ponerle mucho trabajo, pero intentare ponerme igual un poco de mi tiempo ah escribir la historia porque jamás desde que escribo había tenido tantos reviews…**

**Bueno como dije que este finc iba a tener un poco de zoroxrobin y aquí dejare un poco del capitulo especial de esta pareja que me gusta juntos xD**

**-Dialogo-**

_**Pensamiento**_

**Aquí vamos… Nos leemos abajo ;)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

( Robin pov )

_Han pasado barios días desde que la navegante-san se ah ido de nuestro viaje para convertir a nuestro joven capitán-san se convierta en el rey de los pirata… Y que hablar como esta nuestro joven capitán-san se encuentra de destrozado desde que ella no a nuestro lado…_

_Todos estamos triste de su partida, ya que nos a afectado a todos con nuestro vivir… Me gustaría que todo siguiera como antes, ya que me siento con la familia que nunca tuve y estaba a gusto y aunque no lo demuestro también estoy triste, pero casi nadie se da cuenta, ecepto kenshi-san que se ah dado cuenta de mi tristeza o eso es lo que imagino, pero no lo se estoy muy confundida y dolida ya que mi familia que tanto desee se esta rompiendo poco a poco…_

_Primero el capitán-san, que de su sonrisa carismática de día a día se murió con la partida de nuestra navegante-san y cambio completamente, ya no es nuestro niño con la sonrisa y entusiasmo indestructible que el posee, que nos ayuda a vivir y luchar día a día…_

_Después estaba el cocinero-san, su estudiamos y espíritu de cocinar se estaba muriendo lentamente ya que a la hora de desayunar, almorzar y cenar el tenia que hacerlo dos veces ya que siempre se le quemaba, su depresión era tan grande que aveces se encerraba en la cocina intentando crear nuevas recetas sin ningún resultado agradable…_

_Tercero estaba el pequeño Chopper que lloraba día y noche sin consuelo aunque no lo demostrara me importaba mucho el pequeño ya que lo tomaba como el bebe del grupo y sin la navegante-san lo consuele no hay nadie que lo haga y eso aunque sea raro en mi, sentía como se rompía algo en mi pecho y duele mucho…_

_Después estaba Franky, aunque se demostraba fuerte y que no importaba que la navegante-san no estuviera con nosotros, igual le afectaba su partida y lo ocultaba encerrándose en su taller a construir objetos, sin importar si es de día o de noche…_

_Cuarto estaba ussop, de lo imperativo y feliz que lo clasificaba de ser el, de su persona… Ya no es como ante, sino todo lo contrario, ya no es feliz es todo lo contrario un semblante lugrube lo rodeaba y no solo a el si no a todos… _

_Después estaba Brook, se empezó a encerrar en su cuarto a tocar música y crear canciones, canciones con toques melancólicos, que me hacían sentir triste, una tristeza que no recordaba desde mi infancia, infancia que había enterrado desde que me uní a los nakamas que ahora eran mi familia…_

_Por ultimo estaba kenshin-san que no demostraba nada y aunque fuera raro en mí me preocupaba su actitud, tan reservado, con su coraza para que nadie se acerque a el para dañarlo, o eso era lo que imaginaba, pero era el que mas me preocupaba, aunque no se lo demostrara, cada vez que lo dañaban en las pelean anteriores mi corazón se estrujaba de dolor pero jamás entendía porque…_

_Hay muchas cosas que me están costando entender con todo esto que esta ocurriendo desde que la navegante-san se fue… Como entender todo esto, me siento confundida y dolida… Como, como, tan solo como entender, si ni yo misma me puedo entender, la persona que me ayudaba a entender se fue dejando un vacío en todos… Como poder entender lo que me pasa si no puedo…_

_En estos momentos estoy en el cuarto que compartía con la navegante-san, sin querer hacer gran cosa… No quiero salir de aquí, desde hace mucho tiempo no quiero salir de un lugar, de hace mucho tiempo que no sentía este temor, este miedo, miedo de estar sola una vez mas…_

-Robin – _Kenshin-san tocaba a mi puerta, sacándome de mis pensamientos…_

-Ya voy- _Me_ _levante de la silla donde estaba sentada pensando todo lo que estaba pasando…_

_Cuando abrí la puerta, el estaba de espalda a la puerta de mi recamara, mirando el cielo detenidamente como el lo asía siempre cuando el se ponía a pensar…_

-Dime kenshin-san, se te ofrece algo?- _Le pregunte sin rodeos…_

-Solo vengo a decirte que esta lista la cena…-

_Sin mas el se fue dejándome con la palabra en la boca, ya que jamás el venia a decirme eso… Siempre el concinero-san, aunque lo mas deprimido que este el venia a avisarme, porque según el, ir a haber que este en el cuarto y que no me valla como lo hizo la navegante-san… Cuando me dijo eso lo entendí a la perfección, pero que kenshin-san viniera a decirme que estaba lista la cena, para mi era muy raro…_

_Sin más me fui rumbo a la cocina a almorzar con toda la familia que tenia y que quería proteger con todo mi corazón... _

( fin Robin pov )

( Zoro pov )

_Desde la partida de Nami, la tripulación se ha vuelto más lugrube, el barco se párese al navío de Brook…_

_Me eh mantenido a raya de todo los problemas y tristeza que todos sienten, pero solo por una persona no me puedo mantener a raya que me preocupa y no lo puedo evitar… Robin, solo por ella no me eh mantenido a raya al contrario con la partida de Nami, en mi interior se formo un gran temor, un temor de que una noche Robin se valla igual que Nami y me abandone, aunque jamás le aya dicho a Robin que ella esta en mi corazón y por eso en mi se ah creado un temor enorme… Por eso cada noche me quedo cerca de la puerta de su recamara para poder evitar que Robin se valla de nuestro lado, de mi lado… No deseo, no quiero terminar como el cabeza hueca de nuestro capitán, ya que aunque el no crea que nosotros no sabemos el sufre porque Nami no se encuentra con nosotros, ya todos nos dimos cuenta de los sentimientos de nuestro capitán por Nami, aunque a Sanji le costo aceptarlo, lo acepto y quería mas que nada en el encontrarla para que todo sea como antes, y para hacer que nuestro capitán se de cuenta de lo que siente por Nami… Lastima que se quedara solo, porque cuando encontremos a Nami me prometí a mi mismo decirle a Robin lo que siento, ya perdí a alguien importante en mi corazón, pero esta vez no volveré a perder a esta persona importante de mi corazón Robin…_

_Sanji se asoma de por la puerta de la cocina y ya sabia que significaba, sin previo aviso lo empuje devuelta a la cocina y fui yo a buscar a Robin para que viniera a almorzar con nosotros… Pero más que nada iba era comprobar si ella seguía a bordo del barco…_

_Sin mas llego a la puerta de recamara y la toco esperando una respuesta de que ella estaba hay…_

-Robin- _Dije esperando su voz como respuesta…_

-Ya voy…- _Con solo escuchar su voz me tranquilizo enormemente…_

_Antes de que abriera la puerta me di vuelta mirando el cielo y disfrutando que ella siguiera aquí a mi lado…_

-Dime kenshin-san, se te ofrece algo?- _Su voz me tranquilizo mas de lo que ya estaba…_

-Solo vengo a decirte que esta lista la cena…-

_Sin más de eso me fui de regreso a la cocina, esperando que ella me siguiera rumbo a la cocina a almorzar todos juntos y recibir los retos de Sanji porque no había dejado ir a buscar a Robin, para que almorzara con todos nosotros…_

_Solo espero encontrar a Nami pronto…_

(fin Zoro pov )

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Bueno, bueno como esta este capitulo especial?... Espero que les guste… Los ise largo de cómo estoy aburrida en la casa de mi tío, sin nada que hacer y me traje mi notebook para trabajar… También pronto subiré otro capitulo muy pronto otro capitulo, uno de Luffy…**

**Gracias a todos por los reviews y por los que leen mi historia… Estoy muy feliz porque es mi primera historia que tengo tantos mensajes y felicitaciones…**

**Pero a alguien que le doy gracias por su apoyo a ashira23 por sus constante ánimos a seguir esta historia y sus ánimos a seguir, si no fuera por ella no hubiera seguido esta historia y la hubiera dejado tirada, ya que es muy difícil de que termine mis historias ya que las escribo según mi estado de ánimos...**

**Bueno hasta otro capitulo…**

**Sazonara…**

**Atte: Nyu-chan**


	10. Remordimientos de un secreto

**Hola… como estan?**

**Bueno prometí ponerme al día y bueno se me ara difícil ya que mañana entro denuevo al colegio será mi ultimo semestre y debo ponerle mucho trabajo, pero intentare ponerme igual un poco de mi tiempo ah escribir la historia porque jamás desde que escribo había tenido tantos reviews…**

**Bueno como en el capitulo anterior le toco a nami ahora le toca a luffy…**

**-dialogó-**

_**Cursiva pensamientos**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(luffy pov)

_Hoy otro día mas que te busco y aun no hay ninguna pista de tu paradero, eso me esta desesperando mas que nada en el mundo y eso no era normal en mi…_

_Mis compañeros de viajes estaban preocupados por mi y mi actitud agria que estaba tomando, ya que se que para ellos no están acostumbrados a mi actitud, ya que siempre eh sido alegre e infantil para los ojos de todo el mundo… Pero no puedo fingir que la extraño, que la necesito…_

_Eh estado hablando con Robin sobre lo que me pasa y gracias a ella eh descubierto algunas cosas que no sabia que existían y las estoy descubriendo con ayuda de Robin… Encontré un sentimientos que solo estaba cuando estaba con Nami y Robin me dijo que era un sentimiento llamado amor, no lo entiendo pero Robin me dijo que lo iba a entender cuando encontrara y que no detuviera los impulsos que quisiera hacer cuando la encontrara y de una extraña razón lo que quería hacer cuando la encontrara era abrazarla y no dejarla ir denuevo, pero sobre todo pedirle perdón…_

_Aun le oculto lo ocurrido a mis nakamas, lo ocurrido esa noche, no me atrevo a decirles que todo fue mi culpa… Aun no hayo la manera de decirles, quizás sea mejor así no lo se, pero tarde o temprano deberé decirles, solo espero que no me odien…_

_Después de la partida de Nami por mi orden, Hancock se fue denuevo a su isla junto a sus amazonas, pero por una extraña razón siento que todo lo que paso fue mi culpa… Quizás, solo quizás si Hancok no hubiera venido a visitarnos no hubiera pasado nada de lo que paso y no me estaría lamentando como lo hago, por romper, por destrozar una promesa… _

_Ya ah llegado casi el medio día y significa que ah llegado la hora del almuerzo, pero no quiero bajar de la torre de vigilancia de Zoro, tenia miedo, miedo de que si bajaba por un momento ella apareciera y no la viera, perdiendo así su pista para siempre, nunca había tenido tanto miedo… Ni cuando me enfrentaba contra mis enemigos piratas y tampoco contra la marina, jamás… Este miedo se apodera de mí como si estuviera impregnada en mis huesos, en mi carne en mi sistema, en todo mi cuerpo… Los primeros días de la búsqueda de Nami no encontramos ningún barco, tampoco la marina… Al principio pensé que quizás ella había buscado refugio con algunos de nuestros amigos que fuimos creando en nuestro viaje… Pero esa esperanza empezó a morir mientras los días pasaban, con la ayuda de un denden mushi, empecé a comunicarme con todos los que conocimos y ninguna pista de ti, eso me esta desesperando, jamás me había sentido así de desesperado, ni cuando lo ocurrido a Ace…_

_Alguien me saca de mis pensamientos a puros gritos…_

-Luffy baja a comer que esta listo el almuerzo…- _Eses era el grito de Sanji…_

_Aunque quiera decirle que no a Sanji se que me bajara a patadas y prefiero evitar eso, ya suficiente tengo con el dolor de ocultar la verdad a mis nakamas, ni a Robin le eh dicho y últimamente eh hablado mucho con ella con todo lo que esta pasando últimamente…_

_Otro grito me saca de mis pensamientos…_

-Baja ahora luffy que mi comida se enfría, no me hagas subir no estoy de humor…-

_Como si yo también estuviera de humor…_

-Ya voy Sanji…-

_A regañadientes baje de la torre de vigilancia de Zoro para ir a almorzar antes que me bajaran a golpes y no me dejaran volver a subir…_

_Nami, solo espero encontrarte y que me perdones volviendo a nuestro lado… Solo espero encontrarte..._

**(Continuara…)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Bueno esto es un regalo para los que leen mi historia y me dejan sus reviews, espero que sigan así leyendo y dejando sus comentarios que para mí es una gran motivación para seguir escribiendo…**

**Espero que este pequeño capitulo les guste… **

**Bueno quizás de mañana se me haga mas complicado escribir mas seguido o ponerme al día, pero con el apoyo de sus comentarios are lo imposible para escribir seguido… Aparte estoy feliz porque es la primera vez que me escriben tantos reviews con comentarios de apoyo y felicitaciones gracias…**

**Bueno hasta otra… Cuídense…**

**Sayonara…**

**Atte: Nyu-chan**


	11. aceptación

Hola, como están? Bueno primero que todo perdón la demora de este capítulo pero el año que paso fue muy difícil para mí… Termine mi último grado en la secundaria y empiezo la universidad, por eso como un pequeño regalo les dejo este capítulo, solo espero que les guste

Nos leemos abajo…

-dialogo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo: 11 aceptación

(Nami pov)

Todos estaban atentos a lo que decía el capitán Reb… El capitán tomo un semblante muy serio y digno de un buen capitán…

-Muchachos la señorita Nami, nuestra navegante, tiene algo que quiere comunicarles a ustedes de mucha importancia…-

Me puse en frente de mis nuevos camaradas, tenía que tomar una buena decisión de decir lo que tenía que decir de la mejor forma posible…

-Bueno yo les tenía que comunicar o mejor dicho contar que soy seguida por la marina-

Algunos me miraron intensamente y con duda en sus caras otros solo dieron una media sonrisa, como si ya supieran que me seguía la marina… El primero en hablar de los que parecían no saber nada fue Fran…

-Disculpe señorita Nami, pero como es posible que una señorita como usted sea seguida por la marina…-

Me parecía un joven encantador y inocente, no espera menos que el no supiera él porque yo era buscada por la marina…

-Bueno, eso es porque antes de estar aquí yo estaba en otro barco y anterior a eso estaba bajo las sombras de un ser muy fuerte y peligroso que me tenía bajo su poder porque el tenia lo que yo mas apreciaba en el mundo…-

Dije esa palabras mirando al horizonte donde se suponía que podían estar mis antiguos nakamas… Donde se quedo atrás mis antiguas aventuras… Donde se acabo mi existencia y donde ahora empiezo de nuevo…

Mientras yo estaba mirando el horizonte el capitán Reb, hablo antes que lo volviera a hacer yo, el se puso un poco serio con lo que iba a decir…

-Bueno muchachos, sabemos que Nami es buscada, pero la pregunta ahora es… Ustedes la van a proteger como una más de la familia?...-

Eso me dejo muy pensativa y un poco asustada, ya que no quería sepárame de mis nuevos amigos, me había acostumbrado ya a toda la tripulación aunque aun no me acordara de todos los nombres de los que estaban a bordo… Solo me quedo esperar la respuesta de mis compañeros que se empezaron a mirar entre todos como buscando una respuesta o más bien una decisión…

Desde la batalla de Arnold contra Luffy no sentía este miedo, esta inseguridad de esperar algo con tanta ansia… Parecieran que los minutos que habían pasado en este pequeño instante hallan sido unas eternas horas, unos eternos meses e incluso años… Cuando no podía estar más nerviosa uno de los tripulantes se pone al frente de todos y habla…

-Capitán con respeto y su permiso hablo y creo que hablo por todos con lo que diré…-

Mire al capitán que se dispuso a hablar…

-Habla Rock… Creo que si alguien está en contra de lo que digas, dirá lo contrario…-

-Mi capitán… Nosotros aceptamos a la pequeña niña, ella en estos días ya es parte de esta familia y como tal hay que protegerla… Como una más de nosotros…-

No esperaba eso, aunque el capitán ya me había insinuado que me cuidarían como una más de su familia y lo que vino a continuación me dejo mas sorprendida aun…

-Así es capitán, la cuidaremos…- Grito uno y así sucesivamente…

-Si cuidaremos a la pequeña…-

-No tiene nada por qué preocuparse…-

-La protegeremos con nuestras vidas…-

-Ella es nuestra navegante…-

Las palabras de todos me dejaron muy sorprendida y muy alegre, ya que no tenía que volver a sufrir… Ya no tenía por qué volver a llorar… Ya no estaba sola… Ahora los tenía a ellos… Mi familia…

Sin más me puse a llorar… Pero mis lagrimas no eran de pena si no de una dicha… Todos me miraban, algunos sonreían, otros solo miraban… Fred me acompañaba llorando, ya que por su cara corría un mar de lagrimas… Hasta que el capitán Reb se acerco y me abraso…

-Pequeña ya no estás sola… Ahora nos tiene a nosotros…-

-Gracias… Gracias- Era lo único que podía decir… Me sentía feliz, dicha porque después de la tormenta que paso por mi vida, salió un hermoso sol… Un sol que no dejaría de brillar por un buen rato…

-No hay porque pequeña…-

Me lo dijo el capitán mientras aún me abrazaba…

-Bueno muchachos, creo que nuestra pequeña navegante se nos ah emocionado un poco, asique la llevare a su cuarto a que descanse y se recupere pronto para ponernos en marcha a un nuevo rumbo…-

Sin más el capitán me acompaño a mi cuarto y me dejo en mi cama a que descansara de la emoción que había sentido hace unos pocos momentos…

-Descansa pequeña, descansa por hoy que mañana será un gran día para todos…-

Sin más después de sus palabras me recosté en mi cama y me quede mirando el techo hasta que poco a poco un cansancio, una fatiga de emoción me fue consumiendo poco a poco… Sentía como mis ojos pesaban y se me tornaba la vista borrosa con el paso de los minutos… Poco a poco me fui entregando a los brazos del sueño… Poco a poco iría olvidando el dolor que me produjo Luffy y su deseo de mantenerme lejos de él para estar con esa mujer… Yo poco a poco olvidaría ese sentimiento que tenia por el… Sin más ni nada en que pensar me quede dormida en mi cómoda cama…

(fin Nami pov)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Como esta? Les gusto?... Hace mucho que no escribía xD y en verdad no sé si este muy bueno… No eh tenia inspiración para escribir ni buenas ideas -.-

Pero quiero darles las gracias a algunas personas…

Ashira23: por siempre leer mi historia y animarme a continuarla…

Nogratisnoalis: por haberte enganchado en mí historia

Rosa: porque le gusto mi historia y me pidió una continuación

Clea everlasting: por gustarle mi historia y ser una de sus favoritas de esta linda pareja ;)

Y gracias a todos los que lee ;) dejen sus comentarios que yo los leo y me dan ganas y deseo de continuar escribiendo… Espero subir otro capítulo o unos cuantos antes de Marzo…

Gracias y nos leeremos pronto… Cuidense…

Sayonara… Nyu-chan


	12. Eternidad

Hola como están? Espero que estén bien… Bueno como dije en el anterior capitulo intentare dejar la mayor parte de capítulos creados o hasta poder dejarlos cerca del climas de mi historia ;)

Bueno mis queridos lectores aquí les dejo el capítulo… Nos leemos abajo…

-Dialogo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 12: Eternidad

(Luffy pov)

Ya va a hacer más de un mes que Nami se había marchado de mi lado… Yo aun no hallo una manera de poder encontrarte, es como si el mar estuviera en mi contra… Escondiéndote a propósito, para que no te encuentre y no pueda estar contigo…

-Nami-

Su nombre salía de mis labios barias veces sin querer… Mientras más miro el mar más veces sale tu nombre de mi boca, como un dulce veneno que prueba mi paladar…

-Nami…-

Hay estaba de nuevo el nombre que me tortura… Ese nombre… Como olvidar ese nombre, es imposible… Si tengo que pasar una eternidad buscándote lo haré…

Rumbo… No tenemos ningún rumbo más que el de mi corazón buscando el tuyo… Si… Estoy enfermo… Ahora me doy cuenta de lo que siento por ti… Estos dos años que estuve lejos de todos me di cuenta que cada noche que me retiraba a dormir fatigado, cansado, adolorido… Siempre estabas hay en mis recuerdo, en el cielo estrellado… En ese manto oscuro iluminado entre todas esas bellas estrellas siempre aparecías tú, con una sonrisa y eso calmaba mi cansancio y me dejaba dormir en total tranquilidad…

Pero ahora, por más que te busque en este manto oscuro e iluminado no puedo encontrar esa sonrisa, todo lo contrario solo encuentro tus lágrimas… Tu adiós…

-Nami… Nami…-

Como tu nombre se está asiendo una tortura para mí… Este secreto me está matando… No eh podido sacar esa imagen de mi mente, no, no puedo…

Cada día que pasa intento sacar esa imagen para poder concentrarme en tu búsqueda pero no, no puedo hacerlo… Es frustrante intentar hacerlo y no poder lograr nada solo… Solo causarme más dolor porque sé que todo es mi culpa, si no hubiera sido tan, pero tan caprichoso y celoso…

-Celoso…-

Jamás antes hubiera usado esa palabra, tampoco la conocía, no hasta que Robin me dijo su significado… Al principio pensé que era algún plato de comida que no conocía, pero no era eso…

Que equivocado eh estado muchas veces en la vida… Pero, la única persona que quería impresionar sin entender el porqué eras tú Nami, pero ahora no sé muy bien que hacer…

Quiero verte, quiero pedirte perdón, si es necesario suplicarte que vuelvas con nosotros lo aria… Pero no te encuentro y me desespera eso me siento inútil, débil…

-Nami…-

Ohh me estoy volviendo loco… Como no puedo… No puedo… Quiero, pero no puedo, quiero… Quiero decirte que te amo… Pero no puedo siento que no tengo el valor… Igual que la otras veces… No puedo…

Cobarde es mi acto, cobarde me eh puesto… Pero no lo puedo evitar y monos ahora…

-Nami…-

Quiero verte… Verte me conformaría, solo verte me sacaría este dolor… No me importa si me perdonas o no… Pero quiero verte… Ruego al mar que me dé una pista de ti… Una miserable pista de donde tu estas…

-Nami…-

Cuantas veces podre decir tu nombre sin cansarme… Nunca, nunca me cansaría de repetirlo…

-Nami…-

Ohh que loco me estoy volviendo… Aquí a oscuras con compañía de la luna y este manto oscuro estrellado… Poco a poco empieza a amanecer… Esto se está asiendo rutina para mí… No dormir por las noches y quedarme desvelado mirando el cielo oscuro…

Rogaba al mar que escuchara mi suplica y me dejara encontrar una pista de ella y su paradero… Este mes buscándola se me ah hecho eterno…

Hoy daremos vuelta y buscaremos por el otro rumbo que posiblemente pudiste haber seguido… Solo deseo poder verte… Quiero abrazarte y decir lo que siento por ti…

-Nami…-

Pronto todos despertarían y no quería recibir otro regaño por parte de Sanji de que no duermo… Ya me había descubierto en otras ocasiones y me había dado unos golpes con su sartén…

Creo que todos se preocupaban de mi estado… Ya que incluso tuvieron que llamarme la atención porque no me había afeitado en varios días… Si, sin darme cuenta ya me estaba apareciendo los signos que ya no era un niño… Me costó mucho darme cuenta que ya no lo era y me di cuenta tarde de eso…

Paso mi mano por mi cara y noto que esta áspera, quizás necesite otra afeitada… Recuerdo que Sanji con Zoro que asustaba a cualquiera con mi barba…

Será mejor que me retire a mi camarote, a asearme un poco, para poder seguir buscado este día…

-Nami…-

Jamás dejaría de repetir su nombre hasta encontrarla…

(fin Luffy pov)

Continuara…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno el capítulo de hoy es algo triste porque así me siento hoy… Creo que no tuve que haber abierto mi correo y ver un mensaje ni siguiera un mensaje sino más bien una solicitud de alguien a quien yo ame mucho y eso me puso algo triste…

Bueno solo espero que les guste… Ahora me centrare un poco en Luffy, para poder llegar a un buen clímax para mis lectores…

Quiero darles un agradecimiento a cuatro personas que me dejaron sus lindos comentarios y me motivaron para dejarles este regalo de otro capítulo antes de lo que yo había previsto…

Ashira23: gracias en verdad gracias por animarme a escribir este igual es un regalo por estar siempre leyendo mi historia…

Clea everlasting: gracias en verdad gracias por apoyarme y espero que la universidad no me mate xD aunque la carrera que elegí es algo cansadora prometo seguir escribiendo ;)

Kurishin: gracias por seguir mi historia…

Monkey. : gracias por seguirme si hancok es una arpía -.-"

Bueno espero poder poner otro capítulo para este fin de semana sobretodo porque los comentarios que me animan a seguir escribiendo día a día y con mas ansia… Espero que sigan dejándolos

Nos estamos leyendo cuídense…

Sayonara…

Nyu-chan


	13. tormenta

Hola aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo algo corto pero algo es algo… Sé que había dicho que lo iba a subir el fin de semana que ya ha pasado pero me fui de campamento y no tenia intenert ni computador jejejeje

Bueno no molesto mas y les dejo el capitulo que algunas están esperando… Nos leemos abajo ;)

-dialogo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 13: tormenta

( Luffy pov )

Comienza de nuevo tu búsqueda… Es de día y el sol esta radiante, como habíamos acordado la tarde anterior que buscaríamos en otro rumbo, aunque nos demoráramos toda la eternidad te encontraríamos…

-Nami, te encontrare te lo prometo…-

-Hermanito Luffy estas bien?-

Choppa me miraba con cara de preocupado, ya que de apoco se empezó a dar cuenta de las cosas y al principio fue muy difícil para el aceptarlo, igual que a mi… Era muy difícil, todo era muy difícil…

-Si estoy bien Choppa, no me pasa nada…-

Siempre mentía sobre mi estado actual… Pero no sacaba nada con preocuparlos más de lo que ya estaban preocupados, sobretodo aun no hallaba la manera de como contarles porque Nami se había ido del barco… No sabía cómo lo iban a tomar y me daba miedo que ellos asieran lo mismo que Nami y se marcharan de mi lado…

-Bueno hermanito Luffy, si tú dices que estas bien, te creo…-

Después de eso Choppa se fue por donde vino…

Como puedo seguir en pie si siento que cada día muero… Por un error perdí todo lo que quería, un error… Error que me está pasando la cuenta de sobre manera.

-Nami, ¿Dónde estás?-

Hoy todos están poniendo todo su empeño y creo que yo también debería, pero no sé de dónde sacar las fuerzas para seguir adelante y eso me está desesperando…

Pensando como todos los días desde que te estamos buscando se me pasa el día tan rápido, que como hoy ya es la hora del almuerzo. Almuerzo, ya no significa lo mismo que antes, ahora solo es una necesidad básica que debo cumplir porque Sanji me lo exige o más bien me obliga hacer día a día, igual que los otros alimentos del día…

Que hacer para que el mar me perdone mi necedad y me dé una pista de tu paradero… Qué debo hacer…

Una señal es todo lo que pido, solo una simple señal de que si estás bien o si algo te allá pasado, muchas cosas pasan por mi mente, demasiadas que me estresan demasiado…

Me fui a la cocina antes que Sanji empezara a gritar como loco para que fuéramos todos a almorzar…

Después de comer todos juntos y en silencio como es de costumbre desde que Nami se fue, salgo a cubierta a caminar un rato para poder pensar donde puedes estar, si es que estas bien, si no estás herida…

-Nami…-

Ya casi llega la noche y aun no hay nada, nada de nada y eso es estresante para todos en la tripulación cuanto debemos esperar para poder encontrarte, cuanto…

A lo lejos se divisa que se aproxima una tormenta… Una tormenta que se ve que se viene muy fuerte a simple vista…

Oigo muy cerca la voy de Zoro con la de Ussop para guardar las velas de la nave…

-Luffy venid a ayudarnos…-

Gritaba Ussop a todo pulmón…

-Hay que poner todo a reguardo esta tormenta será muy fuerte y no queremos que el barco salgo con algún daño, más complicado seria la búsqueda…-

Dijo Zoro y eso me alarmo, ya que sin barco no podía salir a buscar Nami en este ancho mar, sin más salgo corriendo rumbo a ayudar a mis camaradas…

Todos estábamos reunidos asiendo algo para poder mantener todos nuestros bienes a resguardo de la tormenta… Después de unos pocos minutos la nube negra se poso sobre nosotros desatando la feroz tormenta arriba de nuestro navío…

El agua se movía feroz mente de un lado a otro y eso se nos estaba dificultando las cosas para poder resistir…

Lo único que quería era poder resistir hasta el final de la tormenta…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Continuara…_

Como está el capitulo? Espero que les guste… Ahora me centrare un poco en Luffy para poder ponerle algo de interés a esta historia que siento que está perdiendo sus seguidores .-.

Quiero darles mis agradecimientos a estas personas que me dan el ánimo de seguir escribiendo que si no fuera por ellas que me dejan sus reviews ya no seguiré escribiendo esta historia…

Clea everlasting: Gracias por seguirme incluso antes de que te vayas a dormir… En verdad gracias…

Ashira23: Gracias por siempre escribir para animarme a escribir esta historia, si no fuera por ti ya hubiera dejado esta historia tirada hace mucho tiempo arigato

Bueno hasta aquí dejo por hoy y espero poder seguir esta historia lo antes posible pero eso solo dependerá de mis lectores y sus animos

Cuídense hasta la próxima…

Sayonara… Nyu-chan


	14. Pista

Hola como están? Bueno aquí estaba escribiendo y adelantando un poco la historia en verdad la había escrito ayer pero me dio el bajón cuando fui al pueblo y estaba lleno de parejas y muchas cosas que me marearon y no me dejaron seguir escribiendo la continuación y como hoy estaba lloviendo me puse a escribir… Espero que les guste, aquí les dejo la continuación…

Nos leemos abajo…

-Dialogo…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 14: Pista

(Luffy pov's)

La tormenta nos azoto con tanta fuerza que jamás pensamos que terminaría… Cuando salimos de las nubes negras que nos rodeaban salimos a pocos metros de una isla desconocida para nosotros…

Mientras más nos acercábamos a la isla pudimos divisar un bote abandonado en sus costas, todo estaba bien hasta el momento que escuche el grito de Franky…

-Ese bote es de este barco…-

Con lo que dijo Franky me precipite a cubierta lo más rápido que pude…

-Muchachos dirijámonos a la isla… Ahora!-

Dije con la voz elevada para que todos me oyeran y siguieran mis órdenes…

Después de que hable el barco tomo rumbo asía la isla, más bien donde estaba el bote que estaba abandonado en la costa de la isla…

Apenas el barco toco lo más cercano que podía llegar al borde de la isla me arroje sin importar si me ahogara o no rumbo al bote si es que aun Nami se hallaba abordo…

-Luffy…-

Oigo a lo lejos gritar, tiene que ser alguno de mis camaradas preocupado por mí… Sin más corro hasta el bote y al llegar no hay nada, nada de nada, ninguna señal de Nami y de nadie…

Sin más me dejo caer al lado del bote derrotado…

-Luffy has encontrado algo…-

Dijo Zoro alado mío mientras todos llegaban a ver lo que había encontrado en el bote que nos pertenecía a nuestra tripulación…

-No Zoro nada, no hay nada…-

-Luffy y si buscamos en la isla puede que esté aquí…-

Sin más salí corriendo rumbo al corazón de la isla en búsqueda de Nami saber si es que estaba aquí o donde pudiera estar…

Corro y corro por la isla y no encuentro nada, cada vez que corro por otra dirección ciento que la isla se hace más grande a mí alrededor…

Cuando tomo la ultima dirección que me faltaba por recorrer del bosque de la isla, al correr asía la luz del final del camino, mientras más me acerco mi corazón más rápido bombardea, siento como la sangre golpea mis oídos, el nerviosismo me corroe mi sistema, mi cuerpo…

Cuando llego al final del tramo y no hay nada… Nada, ninguna señal de ti de tu paradero… Nada…

-NAMI!-

Grito con toda la fuerza que tengo en mi interior, con todo el dolor que siento de haber perdido la ultima pista que tenia de ti…

Sin más mis lágrimas empiezan a salir sin querer parar de brotar de mis ojos…

Veo como a lo lejos por la costa de la isla se acercan mis Nakamas corriendo rumbo a donde me encuentro en estos momentos arrodillado…

-Luffy…-

-Capitan-san…-

-Luffy-

-Luffy…-

-Hermanito…-

-Luffy…-

-Luffy-

Todos dijeron mi nombre… Zoro, Robin, Sanji, Ussop, Choper, Franky y brook…

Todos estaban a mi lado menos ella… Nami…

-No está… Muchachos no está…-

Todos empezaron a miran por todos lados y en su mirada se notaba la disolución y dolor de haber perdido la única pista que teníamos ya que si no estaba en la isla lo único que nos quedaba es que alguna criatura del mar se la allá devorado mientras ella estaba a bordo del bote o en la misma isla…

Robin se acerco a mí y me abrazo, un abrazo que necesitaba en el momento que estaba pasando, quizás todos necesitábamos un abrazo en el instante…

-Tranquilo capitán-san, la vamos a encontrar…-

Como desearía que las palabras de Robin fueran ciertas…

Lo único que quisiera en estos momentos fuera una gota de esperanza para poder seguir buscando… Para seguir adelante y no rendirme…

Solo un poco de esperanza es lo que intento buscar en esta desolada isla que no hay ningún rastro de Nami…

Todos se notan cansados después de la tormenta encontrar un rastro y después de eso no encontrar nada… Siempre había escuchado que después de una tormenta sale el sol, pero en este caso… Aun sigue habiendo una tormenta tras otras sin querer parar luego de llover…

Los muchachos caen cansados en la arena, resignados a que habíamos fallado…

Robin se levanta de mi lado y se pone a caminar en dirección contraria a donde estábamos sentados… Zoro se para precipitadamente y pareciera que fuera tras ellas, pero Robin se detiene en un punto, donde todos la quedamos mirando… Se agacha a recoger algo que estaba parece que tirado en el suelo…

-Muchachos… -

Grito Robin fuerte que todos escuchamos y nos paramos de nuestro lugar y corrimos a donde se encontraba ella, a una gran velocidad ya estábamos todos a su alrededor y algo curiosos para saber qué es lo que puede tener en sus manos para que nos allá llamado con esa insistencia…

-Que pasa mi Robin-swan-

Sanji nos quito la palabra a todos de la boca…

-Esto es de la navegante-san…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Continuara…_

Bueno hasta aquí hoy jejeje espero que les guste intentare escribir mas porque ya pronto dejare de escribir cuando entre a la universidad…

Sigan apoyándome y brindándome ese apoyo tan lindo hasta la próxima que será muy pronto se los prometo, quizás en unos días allá otro capítulo…

Gracias por todo…

Cuídense y disfruten del fin de semana se que viene…

Besos y abrazos…

Sayonara

Nyu-chan


	15. nuevo hallazgo

Holaaaaa!

Perdón la demora pero como había dicho la universidad me absorbe mucho tiempo u.u

Se supone que en este momento debería estar estudiando pero aquí me tienen escribiendo para ustedes que me tienen contenta que sigan mi historia y no la hayan dejado de leer y sus hermosos comentarios…

Bueno no los molesto más y nos volvemos a leer abajo…

-dialogo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 15: nuevo hallazgo

(Luffy pov's)

Con lo que dijo Robín di un salto a su lado y examine lo que tenía en sus manos… Sin dudas el objeto que tenia Robin era de Nami…

-Es su brújula…- Fue lo único que dijo Ussop para darnos cuenta que más de uno de nosotros nos debamos cuenta que ese objeto era 100% de Nami… Pero lo que más me llamaba la atención es de donde este la dueña…

-Chicos hay que separarnos y rodear la isla y buscar pistas si Nami, quizás aun esta aquí…- Fue la orden que le di a mis camaradas…

Sin más salí en una dirección que para mí no me importaba para nada... Solo encontrar a Nami, es mi único objetivo hoy que eh encontrado esta pista… Pista que me trajo el ancho mar…

Corro y miro para todas direcciones, buscando como loco por todos lados… Otra pista solo otra pista es lo que estoy pidiendo para poder seguir buscando en una dirección…

Cuando llego al otro extremo de la isla me devuelvo al punto donde partí pero siguiendo en zigzag, para ver si no eh evadido algo en mi loca corrida de buscar algo que me lleve a Nami… Solo quiero despertar de esta horrible pesadilla que empezó con unas hirientes palabras y ordenes estúpidas de mi parte.

Al llegar al punto de comienzo veo como poco a poco todos nos reunimos, al parecer por sus caras no han podido encontrar nada…

-Lo sentimos capitán-san, no eh podido encontrar nada…- Robin lo dijo con la mirada en el piso, parece que esto le está afectando y no lo dudo, Nami se a vuelvo una de sus amigas valiosas y yo se la arrebate…

-Lo siento luffy, no encontré nada- Ussop parecía decepcionado de si mismo…

-Nada Luffy- Zoro lo dijo mirando el horizonte…

Los demás no quisieron hacer ningún comentario… Pero al verlos me di cuenta que faltaba uno de mis camaradas y al parecer soy el único que se ha dado cuenta que falta alguien de nosotros.

-Donde esta Chopper…-

Todos empezaron a observar al rededor si podíamos ver donde estaba el pequeño reno doctor que tenemos como amigo, oímos ruidos detrás de unos arbustos que estaban impidiendo el paso en un costado de la orilla de la isla… Sin más corrimos al asía donde se encontraba este arbusto para ver si era chopper o podría ser Nami… Una ilusión apareció en mi corazón con pensar que podía ser ella…

Al llegar al arbusto y tirarnos hasta el otro lado, podemos ver a Chopper oliendo el piso en círculos, como si estuviera siguiendo un rastro…

-Chopper que buscas…- Sanji me quito las palabras de la boca…

Chopper seguí buscando sin detenerse hasta que para en un punto de la playa…

-Aquí está el olor de Nami… y hasta aquí llega su rastro y desaparece…-

Todos miramos el punto donde terminada el rastro de Nami, según Chopper… Todo tenían cara de pensante como si estuvieran buscando soluciones o buscando posibilidades del porque hay terminaba su rastro… Aunque no eran los únicos yo también me eh puesto a pensar porque solo hasta aquí está el rastro de Nami…

No quería que imaginar algún suceso lamentable ni menos una tragedia, pero todo era tan raro su nueva desaparición de la isla, que no sabría que pensar…

-Chicos no creen que a Nami se la halla tragado un monstruo…- Lo que dijo Ussop me dejo petrificado y con ganas de golpearlo, pero Sanji me gano en el pensamiento…

-Como se te ocurre decir eso, tonto… Mi Nami no se la ha tragado ningún monstruo…-

Ahí están las palabras que me isieron decir esas palabras y ese sentimiento que viene de mi pecho y querer golpear a Sanji… Según Robín son celos pero no lo sé, pero lo único que sé es que me molesta la posesión que Sanji toma sobre Nami y me molesta de sobremanera… Pero tengo que decir que en una parte de esa oración yo estoy de acuerdo Nami no puedo haber sido devorada por un monstruo marino.

-No es eso muchachos a Nami no se la ha comido ningún monstruo…-

Nos quedamos mirando a Chopper que miraba el horizonte pensativamente…

-Aquí hay más de un olor, aparte del de nosotros y el de Nami…-

-Dices Chopper que habían más personas con mi quería Nami-

-Sí, así es-

Todos nos miramos entre sí, intentando encontrar una solución a este nuevo dilema…

-Nami, se fue con otras personas…-

Con esas palabras Chopper nos dejo todos con la boca abierta…

(Continuara…)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, les gusto?

En este tiempo que no eh subido mi historia eh tenido un apoyo de cuatro personas que son las que en parte me motivaron a seguir escribiendo…

Les pido perdón porque igual la universidad me quita tiempo que necesita la historia, aparte que no eh tenido inspiración…

Ojala que me sigan animando con sus palabras bonitas que en verdad son muy buenas para inspirar a los que escribimos, dan ánimos… es la primera vez que tengo tanto comentarios, jamás había llegado a 50 lo máximo que había llegado era a 17 y eso me tiene feliz.

Bueno nos vemos en un próximo capítulo… Recuerden dejan un comentario positivo para seguir escribiendo…

Atte: nyu-chan


	16. asia la gran linea

Konishiwa… Hace mucho que no actualizaba eh tenido algunos problemas como el hecho que la universidad se me hizo algo pesada y después la muerte de mi abuela que me ha marcado mucho…

Bueno nos leemos abajo y mis mas sinceras disculpa la demora, aquí esta lo que me han pedido…

-dialogo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 16: Asia la gran línea

(Nami pov)

Como lo dijo el capitán Reb hoy era un nuevo día para seguir mi nuevo camino, quizás al principio se me tomara difícil, pero sé que no será imposible.

Lo primero que debía pensar era como puedo ayudar a mis nuevos amigos que me han acogido tan dulcemente entre ellos. Quizás debería preguntar a donde vamos o que se supone que buscamos en definición concreta, porque sabía que el capitán Reb buscaba tesoros para poder recuperar a su hija pero ¿qué tesoro buscamos ahora?, esa era mi duda en este momento.

Sin más Salí de mi camarote rumbo al camarote del capitán para saber si estaba ahí o en cubierta.

Llegue al camarote del capitán y toque su puerta a la espera de una respuesta de aprobación o de que se encontraba en el lugar. Al no recibir respuesta del interior del camarote decidí ir a cubierta si alguien me podría decir si donde estaba el capitán.

Al subir por las escaleras hasta la cubierta del barco el sol me molesto la vista… Cuando me acostumbre a la luminosidad del día, entre tanto miraba a mí alrededor para encontrar alguna cara conocida para preguntar por del capitán.

-Nami…- una voz me hablo desde mi espalda… Me tomo solo un par de segundos para darme vuelta y saber quien me llamo.

-Fran..? – Lo dije mas como una pregunta que una afirmación, el sol aun me molestaba al ver…

-Si nami… Que pasa estas buscando a alguien?-

-o si Fran, estoy buscando al capitán para preguntar cual el rumbo que quiere que trace- Le dije a mi interlocutor.

- Al capitán… mmm… Lo viste en su camarote?-

-De halla vengo Fran y no estaba…-

-Bueno el otro lugar donde puede estar es en la cabina de mando…-

- Oh claro, con tu permiso me retiro-

- Adiós Nami nos vemos después-

Sin más me dirigí rumbo a la cabina de mando, si no me equivocaba tendría que estar en una de las partes altas del barco.

No me había fijado desde que llegue a este barco de cómo era, ahora me vengo a dar cuenta que tiene una muy buena madera y en algunas partes la madera del barco esta tallada, es tan diferente a mi antiguo hogar… Aquí estaba de nuevo pensando en la antigua tripulación a la que pertenecí, pensar en mis amigos, en el capitán…

Sin darme cuenta llegue a la cabina de mando, aun dudo si tocar la puerta con la cara de tristeza que tengo en este momento.

Si quería olvidarme de Luffy tendría que meter mi mente en lo que en verdad me apasiona, en dibujar mapas y sobre todo ahora que debo empezar desde cero, ya que la gran mayoría de mis mapas se quedaron en el viejo barco que ya no puedo volver a pisar por órdenes del tonto capitán que lo dirige.

Me armo de valor y toco sin más y solo espero la respuesta de aprobación para poder entrar.

-Adelante…- Son las palabras que escucho y me dan su consentimiento para poder entrar.

-Disculpe capitán venia a hacer unas consultas…- El capitán se voltea de donde está parado mirando el horizonte como si estuviera pensando en algo, aunque para mi es mas en alguien.

-Dime Nami en que te puedo ayudar-

-Disculpe, me gustaría saber en qué puedo ayudar o que destino debo trazar…-

-En eso pensaba pequeña niña… Donde debemos ir, que tesoro buscar ahora…-

-Usted sabe capitán que lo ayudare en lo que esté en mis manos, como usted lo a hecho por mi… Soy una buena navegante y también una buena topógrafa de mapas, usted solo debe decirme el rumbo que tomar y yo lo trazare para usted y nos dirigiremos a ese lugar…-

Lo que había dicho lo dije con toda la sinceridad del mundo, ya que todo lo que había dicho era cierto, el me ha acogido cuando mi ex capitán me a echado de mi antiguo hogar. Lo veo pensar en las palabras que le eh dicho y lo veo dudar de que responder.

-Pequeña Nami son muy lindas tus intenciones pero no se si mi tripulación acepte ir al lugar donde quizás este el más grande tesoro y donde podríamos resolver todos nuestros problemas…-

-Cuál es ese lugar capitán-

-La gran línea, el tesoro de One Piece…-

Lo miro asombrada, ya que no pensaba que seguiría mi antigua ruta…

-Capitán no es por ser descortés ni nada, pero es una ruta muy peligrosa y difícil…-

-Lo sé pequeña y es por eso que tengo la duda que mis hombres me sigan en esta travesía-

Mire al capitán y se veía sincero… Yo debía apoyarlo como él lo está asiendo conmigo, no lo puedo dejar solo en este momento ya que su deseo es mejor que el mío que yo busco riquezas y el las busca pero por su hija, para estar con ella y yo para que la busco? Debo apoya a este hombre que es tan bueno y así buscar mi nuevo deseo, mi nuevo camino…

-Capitán… Cuente con mi ayuda en lo que usted busca-

El me miro y me sonrió…

-Gracias pequeña Nami, eso es muy lindo de tu parte, pero no sé si mis camaradas piensen así como tu…-

-Capitán, si no les pregunta primero no podrá saber la respuesta…-

-Tiene razón… Quizás debería ir a preguntarles…-

-Así es capitán, vamos yo lo acompaño…-

Sin más salimos rumbo a cubierta para reunir a todos y hablar de la decisión del capitán Reb sobre su siguiente destino y tesoro…

-Muchachos reúnanse…-

Con esas palabras toda la tripulación empezó a dejar lo que estaba asiendo para dirigirse a donde estaba el capitán y escuchar lo que él tenía que decir… Veo como todos corren y salen de diferentes lugares por el llamado del capitán…

-Muchachos, camaradas… Les tengo algo muy importante que anunciar y preguntar…-

El capitán se veía serio mientras hablaba… Jamás había visto tanto compromiso ante una tripulación, no estaba equivocada la había visto pero en peleas que había tenido con mis amigos y mi ex capitán cuando nos defendía y defendía sus propios ideales…

-Amigos, les vengo a informar y a consultar sobre nuestro nuevo rumbo, ante todo deseo su opinión ya que es un lugar peligroso y riesgoso a la vez, por eso quiero saber si me apoyan o no…-

Todos miraban al capitán con respeto y serios…

-Nuestro nuevo rumbo es la gran línea el One Pice… Pero no para convertirnos en los reyes de los piratas si no para obtener una parte de ese tesoro, para cumplir nuestros deseos y recuperar lo que hemos perdido…Por eso es para mí su opinión-

Para mi sus palabras me llegaron al corazón, ya que no quieren ser reyes y tener todo, solo quieren una parte del One Piece para recuperar lo que alguna vez fue de ellos, para recuperar lo que han perdido… Siento que con estas palabras estoy trazando un nuevo destino… Quizás tomaría una parte del One Piece y regresaría a casa, junto a mi hermana y viviría en la tranquilidad de casa…

-Capitán… Quizás hablo por algunos o por todos o por mí, pero yo lo apoyo señor… Usted no busca la codicia si no nuestro bienes estar… Yo lo sigo hasta la muerte señor…-

Quede mirando al tripulante que había hablado… Si no mal recuerdo creo que se llamaba Jacob… Se veía sincero y firme a su decisión… Después que el dijo se empezó a escuchar muchos si y cuente con nosotros, el capitán estaba feliz ya que él consideraba mucho a su tripulación…

Ahora era mi turno de prestar ayuda y apoyo a mi nueva familia…

-Bueno capitán Reb… Trazo nuestro destino a la Gran línea?-

El capitán me mira con unos ojos llenos de cariño y alegría…

-Claro, nuestra navegante nos ayudara y nos llevara por buenas aguas asía la gran línea… Asia One Piece…-

Todos se reúnen y en conjunto gritamos…

-Asia One Piece…-

Aquí empieza mi nuevo rumbo, mi nueva vida… Quizás en algún futuro pueda volver a mis amigos, quizás ya en ese entonces me haya olvidado de Luffy de lo que siento por él…

(Continuara)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que le haya gustado estaré escribiendo muy pronto el capitulo 17 para las personas que apoyan mi historia gracias por motivarme a seguir escribiéndola…

Para escribir a mí se me va mucho en las emociones que siento y me a costado poder serenar mis emociones, ya que con el fallecimiento de mi abuela me fui a una oscuridad muy devastadora para mi…

Bueno sin más nos estaremos leyendo muy pronto lo prometo… sigan apoyándome

Arigato por todo…

Sayonara… Nyu-chan


	17. volviendo a rumbo

Konishiwa…

Hoy mi inspire y subiré casi seguido dos capítulos… Bueno sin mas nos leemos abajo esperando que sea de su agrado…

-Dialogo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 17: Volviendo a rumbo

(Pov Luffy)

Desde que encontramos el bote abandonado en la isla y que Chopper nos dijera que te has ido con unos desconocidos me desconcierta… Porque no sé si te fuiste por voluntad propia o te hayan llevado a la fuerza o peor aun si te ah capturado la marina… Todo esto me pone un poco ansioso y encontrarte lo antes posible… Todos estamos algo alterados y preocupados por todo esto, pero tengo fe que si te ha capturado la marina te hayas podido escapar de ellos y que estén en el océano navegando por tu cuenta…

Este pensamiento me ha dado una nueva esperanza y una idea…

Me dirijo a la fogata que hemos hecho en la orilla de la isla… Quiero proponer a mis nakamas la brillante idea que se me ha pasado por la cabeza.

-Chicos- Todos me toman atención cuando les hablo…

-Que quieres Luffy- Me ha dicho Sanji.

Se les nota que aun están desilusionados que no hayamos podido encontrar a Nami como lo habíamos pensado.

-Que pasa capitán-san-

Sin más suelto lo que eh estado pensando sin medir mis palabras exactamente…

-Eh estado pensando muchas teorías donde puede estar Nami…- Todos me quedaron mirando como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza…

-Luffy, estas bien- Me pregunto Ussop.

-Claro que estoy bien, solo eh estado pensando que quizás Nami pudo haber sido capturada, pero con lo inteligente que es ya tuvo que haber hallado una forma de liberarse y tiene que estar navegando por su cuenta asía la gran línea para poder quedarse con el tesoro del One Piece…-

-Luffy, estas bien? Desde cuando piensas tanto…- Ussop creo que hablo por todos, ya que estaban todos con la boca abierta, todos menos Robin que era la única que sabia más que los demás.

-Estoy bien, oye yo si pienso…- Lo dije mientras inflaba mis cachetes de aire…

-Luffy lo que dijiste tiene una parte de verdad… Si la atraparon, ella sabe muy bien como liberarse de una prisión…- Sanji, hablo con corazoncitos en los ojos… Eso me enferma, pero debo hacerme el tonto o podría cometer otro error…

-Bueno el cocinerito aquí tiene razón, la bruja se puede escapar muy fácilmente de las garras de la marina, pero donde ira, no es esa la pregunta…-

Todos miraron a Zoro… Ya que él me había quitado la explicación que estaba dando…

-Conociendo a Nami… Si se fue de nuestro lado debe igual seguir rumbo a la gran línea…- Dijo Ussop.

- Creen que Nami valla al One Piece sola?- Pregunta Choper…

Todos aquí presente están siguiendo mi idea sin que la tenga que decir…

-Si fuera así la navegante-san debe ir rumbo asía la gran línea… Entonces podemos encontrarla o cruzarnos con ella tarde o temprano, no es así capitán-san…- Robin era genial ayudándome en este problema…

-Si Robin… Chicos si conocemos a Nami tan bien como lo hacemos, ella debe ir rumbo asía el tesoro…-

Todos se miraron entre si y asintieron… Por que así era Nami aunque estuviera sola iría por el tesoro que ella buscaba…

-Nakamas… Es momento de seguir nuestra ruta, aunque nos cueste debemos llegar a la gran línea al One Piece ya que hay encontraremos a Nami y volveremos a estar todos juntos como antes y seguiremos nuestra aventura…-

Todos me vuelven a mirar como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza… Como si nunca pensara y dijera palabras de apoyo… En verdad no soy tan infantil como todos piensan… También pienso…

Los miro como si esperara que ellos me dieran una señal de aceptación a mi idea o que dejaran de mirarme como a un monstruo…

-Yo apoyo al capitán-san con la idea… Si conocemos a Nami ella ira a One Piece…- Mire a Robin y con la cabeza le di una aceptación y esperando que ella entendiera que también le doy las gracias por apoyarme…

-Bueno a fin de cuenta no perdemos con intentar…- Zoro lo decía mientras aguantaba un bostezo de sueño…

-Yo consido con la preciosa Robin y a muy mi pesar con el cabeza de lechuga…- Dijo Sanji mientras se acababa su cigarrillo…

-A quien llamas cabeza de lechuga, spageti con patas-

-Pues a ti… Espinaca andante…-

-Quieres pelear… Chefcito-

-Dime donde y cuando… Ensalada…-

-Basta…- Dijo Franky

Nos quito las palabras a todos parando esta pelea inútil, ya que nuestro objetivo era otra que una pelea simple… Más importante era buscar a Nami…

-Bueno como iba diciendo…Hay que ponernos en marcha…-

Nos reunimos todos en círculos y juntamos nuestras manos y gritamos unidos…

-ASIA ONE PIECE A POR NAMI Y NUESTROS SUEÑOS…-

Después de eso nos dirigimos al barco, si queríamos encontrarte lo más rápido posible había que ponernos en rumbo, ya que sin ti nos costaría más poder seguir una ruta sin perdernos…

Cuando todos subieron y se pusieron a organizar como iban a funcionar sin ti me escape y me dirigí a la cabeza de león a pensar…

-Nami te prometo que te encontraremos y te pediré perdón aunque sea de rodilla y si no es suficiente para ti, lo haré como tú me lo pidas… Solo quiero que vuelvas a mi lado…-

(Continuara)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y que les pareció este capítulo nuevo?

Bueno primero que nada gracias a las tres personas que siguen mi historia… a mi amiga que me inspira y me da ideas para seguir escribiendo mi historia y a dos personas más que son fieles a mi historia… Bueno prometo poner el siguiente capítulo lo antes posible, pero también me motivan los review que me escriben… si alguien desea dar alguna sugerencia en buena es aceptada…

Sin más nos estamos viendo hasta la próxima…

Sayonara… Nyu-chan


	18. Seguir

Konoshiwa…

Aquí le traigo un nuevo capítulo un poco cortito pero un capitulo jijiji, bueno nos leemos abajo.

-Dialogo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 18: Seguir

(Luffy pov)

Como lo dijimos ese día en esa isla desierta, seguimos nuestro rumbo asía la gran línea, con la esperanza que encontraremos a Nami en el camino o en el One Piece, desde ese entonces eh contado los días, hasta que te encuentre los contare, no me cansare de hacerlo ya que es la única cosa que me mantiene cuerdo y cuál es mi motivo de seguir adelante.

Hoy es otro más que marco en la pared de mi cuarto, hoy es otro día mas que te sigo buscando y esperando encontrarte o saber alguna pista de tu paradero.

Lo único que puedo hacer es seguir adelante…

Con los muchachos ya estamos un poco agotados ya que no hay día que no nos encontremos con la marina y se nos haga difícil seguir una ruta segura y con muchas pistas de ti… A casi a todos nuestros amigos que hemos hecho en el camino les hemos comunicado que si saben de ti nos avisen lo antes posible y que te retengan, aunque sea a la fuerza hasta llegar a buscarte y traerte a nuestro lado.

Hoy es otro día mas que tendremos que seguir un curso sin que tu nos guíes, otro día que tendremos un futuro incierto, solo espero no encontrarme con la marina…

Sin más salgo de mi camarote rumbo a la cocina a juntarme con mis camaradas para planear lo que íbamos a hacer en el día, que rumbo tomaríamos…

Cuando llego a la puerta de la cocina desago todos los pensamientos negativos y de tristeza que posea mi rostro para no desanimar a la tripulación.

Sin más abro la puerta de un solo golpe para encontrarme que casi todos estaban en la mesa de la cocina, solo faltaban algunos de los integrantes de nuestra tripulación que llegaran a comer… Estaba Ussop, Chopper, Franky y Sanji por supuesto, solo faltaban Robin, Zoro y Brook.

-Chicos donde están Zoro, Robin y Brook- Les pregunto a los que estaban sentados en la mesa listos para tomar el desayuno…

Todos se miran como buscando la respuesta a mi pregunta en la cara de los demás…

El primero en hablar es Sanji –Zoro fue a avisarle a Robin que el desayuno ya está listo y Brook ya viene solo terminaba de no sé qué cosa guardar- Esa fue la explicación que me dio Sanji y pare que es la que todos estaban esperando a que me diera.

Me voy a sentar a la cabecera de la mesa como es de costumbre cuando toda la tripulación estaba completa y reunida en la misma mesa donde ahora nos hace falta uno de los nuestro… Espero a que todos mis camaradas estén reunidos para comer, antes ya me había lanzado a la comida sin esperar a que los demás llegaran a sentarse a la mesa…

Mi espera no es muy larga cuando por la puerta entre primero Zoro seguido por Robin que pareciera que recién viniera levantándose de la cama…

-Buenos días…- Fue el saludo cordial que nos brindo Robin.

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días Robin-Sawn-

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días Robin- Grito Franky

Solo faltaba que llegara Brook y todos estaríamos en la mesa listos para empezar a tomar nuestro desayuno diario…

No hubo mucho que esperar a que nuestro último camarada a bordo se reúna con nosotros a tomar nuestro desayuno diario…

Mientras comíamos lo que nos cocino Sanji, sentimos como un fuerte remesón nos movía de donde estábamos navegando. Con Zoro, Sanji y Ussop nos levantamos de nuestros asientos para ver qué fue lo que nos impacto o si es que chocamos con algo en nuestra ruta, pero al salir con lo único que nos encontramos fue con una flota de 6 barcos de la marina que nos estaban disparando bolas de camión y el remesón que habíamos sentido hace unos momento fue una bola de camión que nos impacto justo alado que por poco y nos da…

Zoro y Sanji estaban listos para la batalla que tendríamos que liar contra la marina y yo por supuesto que también estaba listo para pelear, me doy vuelta en mi lugar que era la puerta para avisarles a Franky y Brook lo que ocurría y que se prepararan para el encuentro que se nos avecinaba contra la marina…

-Franky, Brook, nos atacan- fue lo que les grite…

Todos los que estaban dentro de la cocina o más bien los que quedaban se levantaron de un salto de su lugar y se pusieron en guarda para enfrentar a lo que se aproximaba… Nuestro desayuno ya había pasado a la historia…

Después de este desafortunado encuentro que nos arruino nuestro desayuno, seguimos asiendo lo que nos correspondía hacer en el momento a excepción de algunas cosas que fue reparar algunas partes del barco que salieron dañadas en la batalla.

Así es como empezaba y terminaba otro día en compañía de mis amigos, sin ninguna pista, sin ningún rastro, sin nada que nos llevara a Nami, nada…

Intento no desanimarme tanto ya que de apoco me acostumbro a esta derrota que me está llevando tiempo y fuerzas, pero sé que al final te voy a encontrar donde quieras que estés te voy a encontrar Nami… Con estos pensamientos me voy a dormir un día más en que la busco en este ancho mar, solo espero que el dia de mañana encontrar a Nami y seguir como estábamos antes…

(Continuara)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y díganme como lo encontraron? Espero que haya sido de su agrado este pequeño capítulo de esta historia… Solo pondré un par de capítulos antes del encuentro esperado que muchos quieren leer, me han dado buenas ideas para ese encuentro…

Bueno espero sus comentarios, nos estamos leyendo

Sayonara


	19. Especial ZoRo

Hola como están? Espero que bien yo me encuentro disfrutando de mis vacaciones por eso eh tenido un tiempito para seguir escribiendo antes de entrar a la universidad… Bueno hoy les traigo un especial de ZoRo, espero que se ha de su agrado… Que más nos leemos abajo…

-Dialogo…-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Capitulo 19: Especial ZoRo

**(Pov Robin)**

Han transcurrido algunos días desde la última pista que tuvimos de la navegante en esa isla desierta… La cosas no han estado muy bien entre todos nosotros, ya que los ánimos de todos están muy raros, se podría decir que nos hace mucha falta nuestra navegante a bordo.

Incluso a mi me a afectado más de lo que había llegado a pensar, creo que me ha tocado muy profundo en mi corazón que nuestra navegante se halla marchado así… Si no fuera porque conozco no muy a fondo el motivo principal del porque nuestra navegante se marcho tan repentinamente esa noche sin decírselo a nadie, quizás la entiendo un poco o intento entenderla… Lo que sufrió en silencio sin decírselo a nadie, si habría estado en su lugar no sabría bien lo que habría hecho…

-Robin…-

Alguien me saca de mis pensamientos al tocar mi puerta, llamándome…

-Si quién es?- Pregunto, para saber quién es el que me busca… Pero no recibo respuesta devuelta de mi compañero que busca por mí, desde afuera de la puerta de mi camarote. Al no recibir respuesta, me levanto de la cama donde me encontraba recostada pensando en la navegante y amiga que nos faltaba.

Al llegar a la puerta me siento algo indecisa de si abrir o no… No sé por qué, pero desde que la navegante se fue de nuestro lado tengo miedo al volver a abrir esa puerta y que alguno de los muchachos venga con la noticia que alguien más se fue del barco… Sin más espera abro la puerta de mi camarote y no encuentro a nadie de pies detrás de ella.

-Juro que alguien toco mi puerta y me llamo…- Fue lo que dije antes de entrar a mi camarote y cerrar la puerta cuando un pie de la nada impide que termine mi trabajo de cerrar la puerta de mi camarote, al azar mi vista del suelo veo a kenshin-san parado como un poste en mi puerta.

Como veo que kenshin-san no me va a decir a lo que ha venido a hablar iba a tener que empezar yo la conversación, aunque hablar con este hombre es muy divertido.

-Dime kenshin-san, que deseas?- Fue mi pregunta rápida y directa.

Veo que el solo se me queda mirando, sin decirme nada, como si estuviera analizando las palabras que va a pronunciar. Creo que se me hace eterno su silencio, hasta que el mismo decide romperlo.

-Robin- Fue lo que partió diciendo…

-Dime kenshin-san-

Me quedo mirando unos momentos en silencio, analizando lo que está a punto de decir.

-No me digas kenshin-san, solo dime zoro, es que acaso no somos amigos y compañeros de tripulación?- Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, ya que no las esperaba…

- Tienes razón kens… digo Zoro…- Lo digo con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque me siento algo cohibida por su aptitud…

Es raro que Zoro esté en mi puerta, solo para pedirme que lo llame por su nombre, quizás allá algo más oculto detrás de solo pedirme que lo llame por su nombre de pila…

El solo me mira, como si eso le fuera lo más interesante del mundo… Me empiezo a sentirme algo incomoda por su mirada, ya que no se qué es lo que siento por mi compañero de viaje, es algo que no sabría bien cómo explicarlo…

-Así está bien, Robin…- Mi nombre en su boca suena distinto a como lo pronuncian otras personas, no sabría como decirlo, suena lindo…

-Dime Zoro-san a que has venido a mi camarote?- Mi pregunta fue directa y aun espero su respuesta…

- Solo vengo a decirte que el cocinero ha dicho que la cena esta lista…-

Lo miro como si lo que el acaba de decir esta fuera de lugar… No esperaba que dijera eso, no sé porque tengo la leve impresión de que el quería decir alguna otra cosa aparte de venir a avisarme que la cena esta lista, ya que se ah demorado demasiado para decirme esas simple palabras…

-Oh… Está bien Zoro-san…- Quizás no me noto muy animada a decirle que estaba bien…

-Sera mejor que vallamos antes que nos venga a buscar…- Sin más decir esas palabras él se retira rumbo a la cocina, dejándome parada en el marco de mi puerta esperanzada a que dijera otras palabras…

Después que él se retiro, me uní al poco tiempo para cenar en grupo… Creo que por ahora me quedare con la duda que se me ah formado en mi interior.

**(Fin pov Robin)**

**(Pov Zoro)**

Con la partida de Nami las cosas entre la tripulación se ha vuelto un poco turbia, ya que los ánimos están muy tristes, todos nos hemos metido mucho en nuestras cosas personales, cada uno se encierra en sus rutinas, en sus vidas…

En este momento que me encuentre en la cocina mirando a los niños que están en la mesa sentados esperando la cena, quizás en este momento si antes nos vieran personas que nos conocieran dirían que estamos enfermos o no han suministrado alguna droga ya que con lo tranquilo que estamos todos, es muy raro ya que antes esto era una guerra sin fin por esperar la comida y conseguirla…

El cocinero me saca de mis pensamientos cuando nos avisa que la cena esta lista, yo me pongo a examinar la cocina y me pongo a ver quien está presente en la mesa, mientras miro a Brook, Franky, Chopper, Ussop y Sanji, me doy cuenta que faltan dos de nuestra tripulación uno era nuestro capitán y la arqueóloga Robin…

-Ya está la cena… Quienes faltan?-

Antes que pudiera contestarle al cocinero se me adelante Ussop…

-Falta Luffy y Robin, quizás cada uno se encuentre en sus recamaras, yo puedo ir a buscar a Luffy si lo desean…-

Ussop se había ofresido a buscar a Luffy, asique por consecuencias el cocinero iba a ir a buscar a Robin, pero yo me adelante para ir a ver o más bien asegurarme que ella este a bordo….

-Yo voy por Robin para que cenemos pronto, asique cocinero empieza a servir…-

Deje a Sanji con la palabra en la boca y junto a Ussop no dispusimos a hacer lo que ya habíamos anunciado, Ussop se fue rumbo al camarote de Luffy y yo al que Robin alguna vez compartió con Nami…

Cuando llego a la puerta de Robin toco para saber si ella se encuentra en el interior, no tuve mucho que esperar a que ella saliera, aunque me hice a un lado para que ella no me viera directamente… Aunque antes que ella cerrara su puerta pongo mi pie para que ella no la cierre, veo que se me queda viendo como si no me esperaba hay…

La llamo por su nombre, ella me queda mirando como si no me refiriera a ella si no a otra mujer por ese nombre… Después de que ella sale de su mundo me llama por ese tonto apodo que me puso, aunque no me desagrada no es de mi completo gusto, asique le pido amablemente que me llame por mi nombre, aunque al principio la veo dudar igual sede y me llama, de su boca mi nombre suena muy lindo debo admitirlo… Tengo unas enorme ganas de decirle lo que siento por ella y sacarme el peso que llevo encima, pero no es el momento, no hasta que encontremos a Nami y todo vuelva a como era antes, solo hasta entonces no diré nada…

Su voz me saca de mis pensamientos de nuevo y solo atino a decirle que la cena esta lista y a que eso en verdad había venido… Después de decir eso me doy media vuelta y me dirijo rumbo por el mismo camino que tome para la cocina, sin esperar a saber si ella me seguía o me dijera que quisiera comer… Es mejor así, por ahora…

**(Fin pov Zoro)**

**(Continuara…)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Como estuvo este pequeño especial?. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y también les comunico que el capitulo 20 ya lo empecé y también un adelantito el reencuentro ya se aproxima…

Bueno espero que me dejen sus comentarios que ya tengo algunas ideas gracias a una amiga muy cercana que me dice todos los días que me apure a seguir con mi historia y otra persona que no recuerdo quien me sugirió algo que tome en cuenta para la historia… Bueno nos estamos leyendo muy pronto...

Sayonara…. Nyu-chan


	20. Llegada parte I

**Hola como están? Bueno primero que nada este capítulo es especial lo subo porque el 14 de Febrero fue el cumpleaños de mi amiga que me motiva a seguir con esta historia, asique este adelanto y este capítulo es para ti Kurumi… Bueno sin más les dejo el capitulo…**

**-Dialogo-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Capitulo 20: Llegada parte 1

**(Pov Nami )**

Han pasado un par de años desde que me eh separado de la tripulación, desde que mi capitán me hecho de su lado y de los demás, ha sido un poco difícil acostumbrarme a mi nueva familia pero todos son muy buenos conmigo y eso ha ayudado mucho a que me adapte a este barco y a todos.

En este momento vamos rumbo a la siguiente isla que está en nuestro camino que hemos decidido seguir como grupo... Si mis cálculos no están errados llegaremos a esa isla en un día más de navegación, siempre y cuando no nos encuentre una tormenta en ruta.

Me dirijo donde se encuentra mi capitán dirigiendo el barco para avisar que muy pronto podremos pisar tierra para poder abastecernos de provisiones que nos falten a bordo…

-Capitán Reb, señor nos aproximamos a una isla…- Fue lo que le dije al hombre que me ha estado cuidando y tratándome como una hija en todo este tiempo que llevo en el barco.

-Eso es bueno pequeña, ya nos estamos quedando sin arroz para el viaje, es momento de ir por provisiones, avísale a los muchachos que se acerca una isla para que se preparen…- Fue la orden que me dio mi capitán…

- A la orden mi capitán…-

Después de que el capitán Reb me diera la orden de avisar a los muchachos que nos aproximábamos a una isla, me fui rumbo a cubierta para informar de las instrucciones de nuestro capitán…

Al salir a cubierta solo veo a la vista a Jack, uno de los tripulantes del barco, por lo que se el era un hombre muy respetado en su pueblo natal… Nadie habla de porque él se unió a la tripulación, es como un misterio, pero él es un hombre muy simpático al tener 30 años de edad…

-Jack, hola disculpa que te moleste pero el capitán me dijo que les informara que pronto llegaremos a una isla para abastecernos de arroz y las provisiones que nos faltan, si es que lo puedes difundir con el resto de la tripulación por favor…-

Mi interlocutor me quedo mirando unos momentos, intentando procesar todo lo que le había dicho hace pocos minutos…

-Claro pequeña Nami yo les digo a los hombres para que corran la voz…- Después que dijo esas pequeñas palabras se fue de mi vista…

Sin mucho que hacer me retire de la cubierta rumbo a mi camarote, también iba a bajar del barco, aunque nunca lo hago, sería la primera vez que descendería del barco desde que me uní a esta tripulación, siempre que quería algo se los pedía a algunos de los muchachos o a Frank, quizás así evitaba encontrarme con alguno de mis viejos amigos en alguna isla…

Si es de cobardes no hacerles cara a mis viejos amigos pero ya nada es como antes, las cosas han cambiado en este tiempo, incluso yo, ya no soy como la vieja Nami que solo le interesaba encontrar grandes riquezas, no ahora, solo quiero la felicidad de los que me rodean y poder encontrar la mía que en algún lugar esta…

Al llegar a mi camarote me recuesto en mi cama para poder pensar en lo que necesitaba o me faltara hasta la siguiente isla, entre que pienso en lo que me hace falta voy cerrando los ojos lentamente hasta quedarme dormida…

No sé por cuando dormí pero al abrir los ojos todo está oscuro… Al incorporarme de mi cama para poder ver por la ventana que tenía a disposición, me doy cuenta que ya se izo de noche, que ya no quedaba mucho para llegar a tocar tierra firme, ya que tenia calculado que llegaríamos en la mañana a ver la isla y poder desembarcar como a la hora del almuerzo…

Sin poder hacer nada me vuelvo a recostar en mi cama para seguir durmiendo ya que mañana seria un largo día de duro trabajo…

**_ ****Al día siguiente ****_**

Cuando abro mis ojos me doy cuenta que ya es de día, si mis cálculos no me fallaban deberían ser alrededor de la hora del desayuno, asique a estas alturas ya se podría ver la isla en nuestra ruta…

Sin perder el tiempo, me levanto y me cambio de ropa para poder unirme a mis camaradas para tomar el desayuno y después para preparar el desembarco y la exploración a la isla.

Al llegar a la cocina la gran mayoría ya está en sus asientos, incluso algunos ya se han adelantado para empezar a comer su desayuno, faltaban muy pocas personas que llegaran a comer para estar todos…

Después de terminar el desayuno me fui a hacer mis deberes como navegante, aunque la mayoría se fue hacer sus cosas ya que más se nos hace cercana la isla… Todo tiene que estar listo para el descenso…

Al llegar a mi camarote empiezo a preparar una pequeña mochila para salir de compras, solo llevare lo necesario para estas compras ya que no se cuanto me demorare en hacerlas y que tan grande puede ser… También cambio mi ropa por una más simple aun de la que llevo, cambio mi camisa de mangas largas y a raya por una blusa con mangas cortas y de color perla, mis pantalones negros los cambio por unos de color azul claros hasta las rodillas…

Con todo listo para desembarcar, salgo a cubierta para ver a cuantos kilómetros estamos de llegar a puerto. Ve doy cuenta que la isla está a unos escasos kilómetros de nuestro barco, con esta información me dirijo a donde se encontraba el capitán Reb para informarle que ya estamos a punto de llegar a nuestro destino…

-Capitán estamos a muy pocos kilómetros del puerto de la isla…-

-Bien pequeña Nami, daré las orden de atracar y asi poder abastecernos de los enseres que nos hagan falta… Que aras tu pequeña, te quedaras abordo como siempre?-

-No capitán, esta vez bajare del barco para ir a adquirir algunas cosas que me hacen falta…- Le dije a mi capitán, solo para informarle ya que desde que eh llegado el me ha tratado muy bien y no seria correcto no decirle que bajare ya que si me llega a pasar algo el tendría que tener lucidez de saber donde he ido.

-Está bien pequeña pero lleva contigo a Fram por si acaso pasara algo y el nos informe…-

-Si capitán, le iré a decir a Fram que me acompañe…-

El capitán era tan atento conmigo, aun no sé cómo pagarle todo lo que él ha hecho por mí, la única forma que eh pensado todo este tiempo ha sido llevarlo hasta el One Piece, es lo único que puede hacerle peso y una forma de pagar por todo lo que él ha hecho por mí y me ha dado…

Después de hablar con el capitán y de que él me pidiera que fuera con unos de mis amigos de viaje, fui a buscarlo, ya que no quería desobedecer una orden de mi capitán.

Encuentro a Fram a poco de enganchar el barco a un lado del muelle que se ve muy concurrido como si fuera una isla de comercio, si es así se nos hará mucho más fácil poder abastecernos y que yo encuentre las cosas que me hacen faltas…

-Fram, disculpa que te moleste en tus quehaceres pero el capitán Reb me ha pedido que me acompañes a mis compras ya que bajare del barco…-

-Claro Nami, solo espérame que me limpie un poco y vamos…- Me respondió a mi preguntas sin titubear y se fue directo rumbo a su camarote para asearse un poco la tierra de las manos y de la cara. No se demoro mucho ya que a lo poco que se fue, ya estaba devuelta limpio y con su ropa cambiada y listo para salir.

-Listo Nami, estoy listo para acompañarte…-

Tome mi mochila para poder ir de compra con mi compañero, bajamos de barco después de que atracáramos en uno de los bordes más alejados del puerto de la isla para no llamar tanto la atención, no queríamos que nadie saliera herido por la marina y sobre todo porque ahora pertenezco y formo parte de esta nueva tripulación…

Junto a Fram nos dirigimos al centro de la isla para poder explorar y ver que tiendas y cosas vendían y también para yo poder estudiarla y así poder trazarla en un mapa, es lo que hago y jamás dejare de hacer aunque me cambie de tripulación de nuevo, no dejare de dibujar mapas…

Al llegar a la plaza central de la isla que para mi aun no tiene nombre, hallamos un letrero con algunos tallados a su alrededor de flores y enredaderas y al centro decía Chuaheyo… El nombre me llamo mucho la atención, ya que no entendía el significado del nombre y eso me daba curiosidad infinita…

-Chuaheyo… Que nombre tan curioso para una isla no lo crees Fram… Es como llamativo, encuentro yo, pero me gusta…- Es lo que le dije a mi interlocutor que me acompañaba en mi excursión a la isla.

-Me gusta…-

**(Continuara…)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno les dejo con el suspenso de que pasara… Espero que les haya gustado este adelanto de capitulo, también para los que me siguen y leen les digo que ya se acerca el climas, cada vez más cerca…**

**Gracias por leerme, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo bye bye**

**Atte: Nyu-chan**


	21. Llegada parte II

Hola como están? Espero que bien, bueno tenia este capítulo guardado hace rato ya pero por motivos personales no había terminado de escribirlo, pero aquí esta. Sin más me costara subir otro capítulo antes de junio por motivos de la universidad y por motivo de inspiración para esta historia. Bueno no los aburro mas y les dejo aquí el capitulo que algunas han esperado y me lo han pedido que subiera. Nos leemos abajo.

-Dialogo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 21: Llegada parte 2

-Me gusta…- Fueron las palabras que me dijo mi compañero, palabras que me dejaron sorprendidas y confundida a la vez…

Al salir de mi asombro y sorpresa le pregunte que dijo, ya que las dijo tan serenamente y con mucha confianza que me tomo por desprevenida…

-Disculpa Fram que has dicho?-

El dejo de ver lo que estaba viendo y me puso su mirada y atención en mi cara…

-Me gustas…- Me miro a los ojos y no sé si fue un sonrojo lo que se poso en sus mejillas.

Lo mire como si no entendiera a que se refería en ese preciso instante…

-Me gustas, ese es el significado del nombre de la isla…Nami…- Sus palaras fueron tan suaves y serenas que sentí que estaba en un lugar tranquilo y lleno de paz, aparte que mi nombre pronunciado por el suena muy lindo.

-Ah…- Fue lo único que pude decir en ese instante…

Nos quedamos al medio del centro, donde se hallaba una fuente muy linda y amplia, justo como para descansar...

Nos sentamos mirándonos de frente, aun con la incómoda sensación que se me dio en el pecho, una sensación que no sentía hace mucho tiempo y eso me está incomodando mucho…

-Nami estas bien?- Me hablo mi compañero de viaje de repente que me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Si estoy bien, a que viene la pregunta?- Lo miro como intentando saber la razón de que me mira tan atentamente…

-Es que estas como ida, como si no estuvieras aquí presente…-

-A no es eso, solo estoy un poco cansada de la caminata…- Creo que la mentira que le acabo de decir a Fram fue muy convincente ya que el solo asintió y se quedo en silencio mirando las nubes, disfrutando del momento… Me relajo junto a él a disfrutar de la suave brisa que corre entre las casas que rodean la plaza central de la isla.

Así nos quedamos por un largo tiempo, recuperándonos de la caminata, aparte no sé porque pero no quería que este día acabara, es como un sentimiento extraño que está en mi pecho que no lo logro identificar que me hace feliz pero al mismo tiempo me da melancolía, una tristeza enorme que no me deja respirar…

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, solo me di cuenta del tiempo cuando mi acompañante me hablo…

-Nami, seguirnos con las compras que te hacen falta?-

-Claro- Con estas simples palabras nos fuimos de esa hermosa fuente que nos brindo un tranquilo descanso y a mí me a traído un sentimiento que aun no descifro correctamente…

Seguimos andando y recorriendo tiendas, buscando las cosas que me hacían falta hasta llegar a la siguiente isla y poder conseguirla de nuevo…

Cuando íbamos a entrar a una tienda donde vendían papelería a lo lejos me dio la impresión de haber visto unos cuernitos como lo de Chopper, me quede mirando a la dirección de donde estaban, con la voz en la garganta de gritar y decir el nombre de mi viejo amigo que hace tiempo que no lo veía, pero a la vez me nació un sentimiento de angustia de que si fuera el también estén los demás y este el…

-Nami, te pasa algo…- La voz de mi acompañante me saco de mis pensamientos…

-Ah? Has dicho algo Fran?-

-Que si te pasaba algo, ya que te quedaste mirando un punto y tu cara se puso pálida… Creo que deberíamos volver al barco quizás te enfermaste…-

-Ah… No tranquilo Fran no me pasa nada, solo pensé que había visto a alguien conocido…- Lo dije mientras miraba por donde creí haber visto los cuernitos de chopper.

-Bueno… Si es a alguien que conoce por qué no fuiste a saludarlo?- Me pregunto como si fuera algo natural.

-No, no sería buena idea ir a saludarlo, aparte tampoco sé si en verdad sea esa persona…- Lo dije mientras miraba por donde creí haber visto al pequeño medico…

-Bueno Nami, si no vas sigamos a lo que vinimos…- Me tomo la mano y me llevo adentro de la tienda…

Me tome todo el tiempo del mundo buscando entre los estantes y canastas donde había una variedad de papeles para dibujar y escribir impresionante, jamás había visto tanta diversidad de materiales, me sentí como en el paraíso mismo, me encontraba muy feliz, hasta que me di cuenta que mi acompañante me miraba con una sonrisa en su cara, como lo que estaba asiendo era lo más interesante y divertido del mundo.

Lo quedo mirando por un rato como preguntando con mi mirada que es lo divertido…

-Oye que es lo que miras con esa sonrisa?-

Me miro como si lo hubiera descubierto a la mitad de una maldad que estuviera asiendo.

-Nada señorita Nami, solo que se ve muy linda y feliz aquí, como si este fuere tu sueño, tu mundo…-

Lo quede mirando un momento… De repente recordé una ocasión en la que Luffy me dijo que siguiera mi sueño, que juntos íbamos a lograr nuestros sueños, sin querer se libero una pequeña lagrima al recordar ese día, lo que deje atrás por una tonta decisión, por un tonto niño que me había enamorado sin querer y que me había hecho olvidar que tenía un sueño. Fram me miraba como si hubiera dicho algo malo y su cara mostraba arrepentimiento de lo que hubiera dicho. Limpie mi lagrima rebelde que salió sin mi autorización de mis ojos y me di una sonrisa verdadera y no forzada.

-Lo siento señorita Nami, no fue mi intención decir algo que le causara daño-

-oh, no, no, no es nada de lo que dijiste, solo recordé algo que había olvidado por completo- Mire los papeles que estaba buscando con cierta nostalgia.

-Usted sabe que puede contar conmigo en cualquier cosa, incluso si lo sea puede decirme que es lo que ha olvidado, puede contar con migo y todos en la tripulación, después de todo somos una familia en busca de lograr nuestros sueños- Me hablaba mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Lo mire por un momento, antes de sonreírle y tomar algunos papeles y dirigirme a pagarlos. Compre todo lo que me asía falta y un poco más, después de pagar me dirigí por donde mi compañero se había ido hace unos momentos.

Al llegar a la puerta tuve que acostumbrarme a la luz que había en el lugar, ya que estar mucho tiempo en la tienda se me había acostumbrado la vida a la oscuridad. Después de acostumbrarme a la luz, me puse a buscar a mi compañero de viaje, para poder volver al barco. Lo busque con la mirada por todos los lugares que se me permitía ver con la enorme cantidad de gente que había en el lugar, después de unos minutos de buscarlo y darme por vencido me iba a dirigir de vuelta al barco cuando una mano me tomo el hombro, me di vuelta con cierta cautela, rogando que no sea un marino el que me haya detenido en este momento. Lentamente me doy vuelta y al estar frente a quien me ha detenido, suelto el aire que está en mis pulmones al comprobar que era mi amigo que está buscando a hace unos momentos. En su mano tenía un par de helados, que se veían muy suculentos para el momento de calor que había en la ciudad.

-Hay estabas, te estaba buscando Fram-

Me mira con cara de niño regañado por lo que le había dicho.

-Yo solo quería remediar mi falta de hace un momento- Mientras me extendía un helado.

Le sonrió, mientras tomo el helado de su mano.

-Gracias Fram, aunque no debes sentirte culpable por lo que paso en la tienda, al contrario no fue culpa tuya, solo fue un recuerdo triste que paso por mi mente.-

Mientras diría mi helado a mi boca y pegarle una pequeña mascada, para después dedicarle una sonrisa.

Mi acompañante empieza a reír bajito, y yo lo quedo mirando con cara de que le pasa y el capto esa intención porque me dice la razón de se ríe de mi…

-Me rio porque tienes helado en tu cara, mira aquí…-

El entendió su mano hasta mi cara, puso su mano alado de mi mejilla derecha y con su pulgar limpia la comisura de mi labio, mientras asía eso nos quedamos mirando en esa posición. Nos empezamos a acercar lentamente hasta que un grito con mi nombre nos detuvo y yo reconocí esa voz y miro al locutor de esa voz y quedo en estado de shock al ver quien era…

-NAMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!-

Continuara…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como les pareció? Espero que hayan quedado con la duda de quién es el que grita, bueno si quieren saber quién es el que grita por namy, deberán esperar hasta el próximo capítulo de mi pequeña historia, espero que me sigan apoyando por sus comentarios que estos son los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo mi historia con mayor esfuerzo.

Bueno nos estamos leyendo hasta el próximo capítulo de esta pequeña historia. Cuídense.

Sayonara.

Atte: Nyu-chan


End file.
